So This is What it Takes?
by Corrosionz
Summary: A CloudXTifa fanfic. When something from Tifa's past comes back to haunt her, Cloud reacts in a way no one would have expected. Rating is for language, violence, and lemony goodness in chapters to come. Review & Let me know what you think.
1. Teasing

**So This is What it Takes?**

A fan fic by Beautiful Nightmare07

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or FF Advent Children or its characters.

**Warning: I do like my lemons so you have been warned. =)**

**Rated M for language and adult situations**

_Chapter 1- Teasing_

Tifa stared at the caller i.d. on her cell phone with frightened eyes. She knew he would have found out eventually, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. She hadn't even thought of an excuse or a lie for that much. It had only been last summer. She had been hoping and praying that he would never find out, honestly. But you could never put anything past him, he was foolproof. She ran her pale thumb over the green button that would connect her with the caller.

"Tifa?"

The beautiful martial artist nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing someone speak her name. She spun around to find Yuffie gawking at her, "Oh, Yuff it's you. What's up?"

The high strung ninja approached her long time friend slowly, her hands outstretched in front of her; a clear sign of hesitance, "You're ghostly white. What's the matter?"

Tifa's phone vibrated with proof of the missed call. Less than a second later, it began to ring again, the same caller demanding her immediate attention. Yuffie caught sight of her friend's eyes darting down when the phone rang again.

"Tifa, who is it?" The younger of the two women demanded, snatching the device from Tifa's gloved hands. Yuffie looked from the phone to her friend, and back again until the phone ceased its infernal ringing, "What's your deal? You're shaking like a leaf."

The long haired maiden swallowed hard at the lump that was beginning to form in her now dry throat. Her lack of ability to answer Yuffie as quick as the ninja had wanted resulted in the spicy ninja's face turning red with annoyance, "Um, hellooooo, would you answer me please? What's wrong? Why didn't you answer your phone it was just-GAH!"

Tifa grabbed Yuffie by her upper arms suddenly, her face wild with fear, "Yuff, he knows. He knows about last summer with Reno!"

The younger girl's mouth fell open, "Who the hell told?"

"Probably that dirt bag Reno. Whenever he gets a chance to brag about his conquests he does. Oh god, what do I do?"

Yuffie quirked an eyebrow, "Tifa, you're getting yourself all worked up for no reason, maybe he doesn't know. Besides, you're single. You were single _then_. You don't have to answer to Cloud Strife about your sex life-"

"You don't understand! It's too complex!" Tifa wailed, cutting Yuffie off before she had the chance to finish her sentence. Tifa sealed her eyes shut with horror as she tried to slow her breathing.

The ninja shrugged her panicking friend off, tossing her cell phone back to her, "What's complex about it? You love Cloud, but Cloud is unreadable, always has been, and you decided to take out years of frustration on Reno. It's really not all that unheard of."

This earned another wail from Tifa as Yuffie inserted her take on her relationship with Cloud. She was completely right of course, but it was entirely too embarrassing to stomach in her current state. It was true, she absolutely adored Cloud and the ground he walked on, and she knew that he knew of her feelings for him. He, however, remained a wasteland of emotions. She knew he cared for her, but not in the same intense way she cared for him…right? And Reno had been so charming that night. He had used the same pick up lines he always used, but he had also been interesting company that could make her laugh when she felt like crying. He had been there for her while Cloud had been off delivering a package in some god forsaken part of the world, she couldn't remember where exactly. And besides, Reno's blue eyes had reminded her of Cloud's mako ones.

Reno had treated her the way she had always dreamed Cloud would. He whispered sweet nothings she had always longed to hear, he had essentially been Cloud in Cloud's absence…rather his constant absence in the romance department.

Tifa scolded herself upon remembering her intimate encounter with Reno. She hadn't been sleeping with Reno at all, she kept reminding herself. It had been her long time childhood friend, in her head at least. He had been a generous lover, taking his time and sexing her right. But it hadn't been the right decision at all.

She had been lonely and the alcohol might have had an effect on her as well. Even though she was past Reno being a Turk, she knew how Cloud felt about them, and it made her mistake all the more haunting.

"Why would he talk to Reno?"

Tifa stared at her friend blankly for a moment before she realized that Yuffie had asked her a question, "He delivered a package to the inn this morning. Apparently Reno has been staying there. He probably took that as his opportunity to boast about it in front of Cloud."

"How do you know that?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa's cheeks burned red,"Because he left me a voicemail telling me he was staying there. I don't know why he thinks I'm even interested. I wish he would lose my number, I mean really."

Yuffie let out a loud snort, "Do you even hear yourself? Why would you think he's interested? You knocked bones with the poor guy last summer. And besides, you're still single. Maybe he's hoping for a summer rendezvous part deux."

"Yuffie!" The long haired beauty gasped, cracking her fingers in nervousness, "Stop it!"

"Seriously Tifa, why are you so nervous? You aren't married, hell, you aren't even dating anyone. You're free to sleep where you choose."

"Please, stop Yuffie!" Tifa tried again, "It was a mistake, one that I wish I could take back."

Her friend let a mischievous smile work its way onto her face, "I bet you weren't saying that then. 'Oh Reno, _**Reno,**_ harder!'" Yuffie mocked at the top of her lungs. Luckily the bar was closed until five so there wasn't a soul around to hear her fake moans.

"SHUT UP YUFFIE!" Tifa yelled at the top of her lungs. This only made Yuffie more neurotic, "'Oh god, just like that. Show me that those rumors about the Turks are true-'"

She ceased her teasing once she noticed that Tifa wasn't clinging onto her anymore, trying in vain to shut her up. She followed her friend's gaze to the door and immediately her lips sealed into a tight line.

The teasing atmosphere died once he had walked through the door. Neither woman dared to move once their eyes had connected to his deathly cold cerulean blues. But Yuffie wasn't the object of his focus. It was the voluptuous woman standing next to her, cracking her fingers with unforgiving fierceness.

* * *

Alright so there's chapter one. I've been wanting to write a CloudXTifa fan fic for a while, and so here it is. =) Review and I hope you enjoyed it~


	2. Tifa's Defense

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 or FFAC.

Rated M for language, violence, and lemony goodness. XD

Tifa stood in the ambience of his glory, taking in the beautiful look of his deadly eyes, and the way he set his jaw in anger. There wasn't anything about Cloud that she didn't adore, even when he was extremely angry. But that was just it, Cloud was _angry_. Angry with _her_, with _Tifa_. If what Yuffie said was the truth, he had absolutely no right at all to be angry with her, and yet still she found herself being swallowed into the bottomless abysses that were his eyes.

Yuffie's fingers twitched with anxiousness, waiting for one to lunge at the other in a gruesome battle to the death. It was rare that Tifa would let someone push her around at all, but if your name was Cloud Strife, you always won without even having to try.

The smaller of the two girls turned to her friend and gave her a slight push, "Well, don't just stand there, Tifa. You know what he's trying to do; he's trying to use his looks against you. He's trying to intimidate you. You speak first, get the upper hand. He won't know how to react if you act like you at least have a backbone when it comes to him."

Tifa didn't respond.

"Remember, you didn't do anything wrong. You're single, Reno's single. Cloud has no business in this," Yuffie explained, giving Tifa's blank eyes a warning expression, "Listen to me; I know how to deal with men."

Tifa fought back the urge to say, 'Yeah men, not Cloud! They're different!' Not that Cloud wasn't the most masculine thing that she had ever had the pleasure of knowing; but he worked much differently than that of the typical man. He was very collected and strategic in everything he did. Even when it came to mere package delivery, he would stay up late at night with Marlene, Denzel, and herself and think of ways to deliver the package most effectively.

The floorboards creaked as he walked forward, his movements decisive and intent on the long haired beauty that seemed to be attached to Yuffie's side. Even the way he moved seemed to be beautiful. His clothes would flow at his sides, and his ever present spikes would bounce with every step. Just the thought of it mesmerized her, let alone when he actually moved.

So once he was standing directly in front of her, the heat of his eyes only a head above hers did she realize that she had been undermined by her stupid love for the man. She mentally cursed herself before forcing a shaky smile, "Hi, C-Cloud. You're back early. I hadn't expected you to be home until evening. How did the delivery go?"

He didn't respond. The only answer she received was the constant move of his eyes flicking over her features, almost trying to find his answer there. She felt her cheeks burn with discomfort under their scrutiny.

"Leave," He finally commanded Yuffie, his eyes still dead set on the nervous Tifa. And even though his tone had been rather dark, Tifa found his voice to be musical and appealing, just like every other aspect of the man. He truly should not even be real. He was far too perfect not to be a god of some sort.

A quick huff of defiance escaped Yuffie's lips. Tifa watched her friend cross her arms and give Cloud a look of disinterest, "Look Spike, I don't have to leave if I don't want to. This is a bar, so the public are allowed in."

"We're closed," He informed her, even though he knew perfectly well that she knew they were.

She rolled her eyes, flipping a piece of her short hair out of her face, "I know that you're closed, but friends get special privileges. Tifa likes when I'm here, I keep her company," She told him, trying to draw out his anger through her choice of words. If she could direct his anger towards her instead of Tifa, she was quite sure that her friend wouldn't receive half of the yelling she had originally been set for.

Cloud's eyes darted over to Yuffie, finally breaking the spell they had been casting on Tifa's stiff form. She stood there, aware of her surroundings, yet unable to find the will to intervene. Just looking into his eyes for that long had made her fall to her mental fantasies.

"She does not need company, she has Marlene and Denzel. And I'm here now. So leave," He tried again, his body turning to face Yuffie now instead of just his eyes.

She rolled her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently, "Tifa hasn't asked me to leave."

"She doesn't have to ask you to leave, I live here too, and I don't want you here right now. So get out," He mumbled, his tone quickly turning into a nasty growl.

The ninja looked over at her visibly shaken friend, "Tifa?"

With a grit of her teeth, Tifa nodded in agreement with Cloud, "Just for a little while. Come back tonight, 'kay?"

Yuffie straightened her back, almost trying to provoke a reaction out of Cloud, "Alright then, I'll see you tonight. Hopefully Joyful Johnny will be in bed by then. See ya Tifa. Bye Spike. Take a nap, you need it," She threw at him as she bounced out the door. The heavy wooden door sealed with a small click, leaving the two completely alone.

Tifa's dark eyes shot around the room for something to busy herself with. She caught sight of the counter and came to the conclusion that she could never wipe it down enough. So she ran to the other side of the bar, grabbed a wet cloth, and began her cleaning, "So," She began, keeping her tone light, "How's the city? Lots of people out today?"

He had had his back to her from his small argument with Yuffie, but quickly she found him turned to look at her, his eyes still glowering with anger. Thankfully she was on the other side of the bar, her safe haven. Cloud normally didn't dare come on this side of the bar in fear of retaliation from the martial artist. Today, however, seemed to be just the opposite.

She watched him slowly make his way around the counter, making his deliberate walk towards her. Her throat felt thick as she tried to protest his invasion of her safe haven, but found no words. He stopped only inches away from her, the heat of his body radiating off of him as he regarded her. She swallowed in vain at the lump in her throat as she lifted her head to look into those beautiful eyes again, "C-Cloud?"

"Tifa, why didn't you answer when I called earlier?"

"I…I didn't hear it, Cloud. You know how loud and animated Yuffie gets when she's talking," She lied, her face showing all the clear signs of her sin. She was never a good liar, and she should know that he, of all people, knew better than anyone what she did when she lied.

"Didn't hear it, huh? I called twice," he informed her, his face clearly annoyed at her fetal attempts at clearing her name, "Stop scratching the back of your head, and how about you look at me dead in the eyes instead of the bridge of my nose?"

She had been had. Both things she did when she was lying. "I know you did, Cloud."

"Why didn't you answer?" He tried again, his voice dangerously even.

She shifted uneasily, trying to think of a nice way to put it, "I was scared, "She finally blurted out, her head falling downwards so that she could stare at the floor.

Silence filled their air for a few devastatingly long moments, "Why were you scared?" He asked her. She couldn't help but breathe in the smell of his skin as she stood close to him, wishing for nothing more than to just hug him and talk with him like they normally did. Tifa didn't answer, she couldn't. No words would ever begin to explain all of the regrets she had of that night with Reno. She would never be able to atone for it.

"Tifa, why are you scared?" He asked again, placing a hand under her chin and lifting her head up so that he could look at her face. As soon as their eyes were locked, he dropped his hand back to his side again.

"If you already know, why should I have to say it? That's cruel!" Tifa exclaimed, her own anger beginning to brew inside of her. She hated how he antagonized her whenever he knew something about her that she didn't particularly want him to know, this incident topping the list.

His jaw tightened, "I want you to admit it. I can't always go off what that Turk says. But he seemed rather adamant and descriptive, which is a rarity. That's why I called to ask you before I got home, that way you would have time to be mentally collected when I walked through the door."

She frowned. Even when he was angry he was still rather thoughtful. "And what did he say?"

"He was telling the inn keep about a night last summer with a certain Tifa Lockhart. The details are a little profane after that, I don't want to make you blush-"

"Cloud!" She gasped, her eyes wide with fright and astonishment, "You stood there and let him do that?"

He didn't answer, instead he leaned against the wall, waiting for her to confirm or deny said event.

"You won't make me blush because it's true. Last summer Reno and I had a night together. I was drunk, by the way. And you were off somewhere with a package that needed delivered. But that doesn't matter; you just let him trash my reputation?" She asked, demanding to know the reasoning behind his lack of protection.

"Apparently your reputation has already been trashed. How could you sleep with a Turk, Tifa? And Reno of all of them!" He asked, almost embarrassed of her.

She glared at him, gritting her teeth together to fight back the tears she was trying so hard not to develop. "It was a mistake. I was lonely; I didn't have anyone else to talk to. Yuffie was off somewhere with Vincent, and Marlene and Denzel were in bed asleep. You were gone, as you always are. Reno, however, seemed very interested in what I had to say. He was sweet. And we got to drinking and talking and then that happened. It didn't mean anything, besides; I'm a big girl, Cloud Strife. I can sleep where I want to."

His eyes flashed with an unknown emotion that Tifa had never seen in her years of being friends with the man. "Sleep where you want to? Is that you or Yuffie talking?"

Tifa shoved past him, finally losing her battle of fighting back tears. She reached the base of the stairs that lead to the upper house before she turned around, her face red, and her cheeks and eyes wet, "It's both. I'm a single woman; I shouldn't have to feel guilty if I act on my wants and needs. So don't stand there and judge me, Cloud. I don't say anything to you about your constant nightmares about Aeris, or the good dreams either." She watched as his form slackened a little with comprehension and embarrassment of his own, "Oh trust me, I can hear you scream at night. I'm a light sleeper, remember? It's either a scream of horror or one of pleasure. I never once said a word to about it, but the first time I act on my wants I get ridiculed like a school girl? You do not own me, Cloud Strife. You are best to remember that!" She spat, whipping around and stomping up the stairs, her hair and clothes flying around with her angry stride.

"Dinner will be in one hour!" She yelled down the stairs. It was followed with the slam of a door.

Cloud looked around the bar for a moment, fuming and unsure at the same time. He had never felt this way before, his spine tingling and his heart beating fast. And what was worse was that he had an uncontrollable desire to find Reno and murder him in the street.

However, the pain he felt of having let Tifa down was far greater. She was right; he had abandoned her when Reno was spreading about intimate details about their one night stand. Tifa was a good woman, who hated public attention in any form, let alone dirty sex stories. And what really burned was the fact that Cloud knew she had been a virgin the night Reno had taken her. He was Tifa's best friend and he had let Reno tarnish her reputation in one fell swoop.

Feeling defeated, angry, disappointed, and an unknown emotion, Cloud left the bar to detail clean Fenrir. Dinner was bound to be an uncomfortable situation, regardless of the children keeping it lively. He knew the looks he would receive from Tifa, and the looks he would be casting her direction as well. But what really pained him was that he knew she would not speak to him at all tonight or possibly for the next few days.

He was always fond of hearing what Tifa had to say, but this incident with Reno had brought to his attention that not only was he fond of hearing Tifa's voice, but that he needed it. That he needed to have her look at him, and playfully hit him, and care for him like she always had.

"That damn Turk," He growled as he grabbed a towel and began to shine the already spotless metal pipes of Fenrir.


	3. Good Listener

_**Disclaimer: Alright, so don't own this. Wish I did, but don't so I must suffer forever. Lol. **_

_**Rated M for language, violence, and lemony goodness in chapters to come. Review and enjoy!! **_

* * *

Just as he had expected, dinner was absolutely dreadful. He couldn't believe that Tifa was going to such extreme odds to avoid eye contact with him. Thankfully the children didn't seem to be noticing the tensions between their two adoptive parent figures. Marlene was rambling on about a macaroni picture she had made earlier that day, and Denzel was going on and on about how he had stepped on it.

Tifa seemed to be genuinely interested in their stories, and even added a comment here and there. Anything to avoid having to look or speak to Cloud. He was her enemy right now. He had completely deserted her after all. He had stood idly by and let Reno tell everyone within ear shot what happened between them that eventful night. The mere thought of it sickened her, and caused her eyebrows to twitch with her hidden anger.

Dinner passed by plainly enough, and clean up was even normally executed. Then came bath time. Cloud always helped Tifa prepare the children for their bathes, except when they were fighting. Tifa would not allow him to be in the same room, in that close of proximity when they were at each other's throats.

So as each argument had ensured, she had motioned for the children to follow her to the bath room, and made sure to shut the door behind her with a forceful shut and click of the lock. Cloud rolled his eyes with a disinterested expression as he walked to his own room, hanging his large sword against the wall. He scratched at the back of his head as he regarded the room full of pictures of the four of them: Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, and himself. They looked at him with happy faces and loving smiles.

And Tifa…the way she held on to the kids as if they were her own, and the look on his face as if they were his as well. He wasn't very good with kids but Marlene and Denzel had changed everything. Even though they weren't biologically his children, he still cared about their well being like they were his own flesh and blood. And his best friend had stepped up to the plate, and surpassed the role of stand-in mother; she had become super mom. It was all too clear that Tifa would be a wonderful mother someday, if she could find someone to marry, that is.

His brows quirked together as he chewed on his lower lip in thought. The idea of Tifa being with someone and having a family was quite troublesome to the blond warrior. But at the same time, he couldn't see her with him either. He knew that's what she wanted but he couldn't give that to her. He wasn't right for her, was he?

"No," Cloud said aloud, hoping that physically hearing himself deny his thoughts would shut them up. It only made it worse.

The handsome man let out a groan of mental pain as he got to his feet and pulled off his gloves, setting them on his dresser. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was nearly 9 in the evening, Tifa would be about to finish tucking the kids in bed and then heading down to bar tend and listen to all the drunk men hit on her for hours until she closed. This thought caused that unfamiliar emotion to soar through his veins again.

Cloud walked over to his desk and looked down at the map he used to determine package delivery locations. Suddenly, he remembered that he would need Tifa to tell him where exactly he was to go. He cringed a little at the idea of having to talk to her, especially only hours after their blow out.

"You can fight Sephiroth and watch Aeris die but you can't talk to Tifa when she's pissed at you?" He grumbled to himself as he walked out of his room, and down the hallway. He cast quick looks into the children's room to see if they were indeed sleeping as Tifa had instructed them to do. Both still forms moved only with the deep breaths of sleep, the moon lighting the room ever so slightly. He nodded in approval as he continued his hesitant walk towards the downstairs and the bar.

He could hear loud laughter of men and women talking and drinking drifting up the stairs, the most notable voice was one that belonged to Yuffie. The mere idea of the meddling ninja downstairs putting her nose where it shouldn't brought a scowl to his face.

With a deep breath, Cloud opened the door that led into the occupied and busy bar. The room was smoky and smelled of the liquor that every person in the bar apart from Tifa and Yuffie was drinking. Yuffie was the first to spot him, and gave a nudge to Tifa's elbow. Her dark eyes roamed over to the door and found a still Cloud, staring around for a moment before letting his own eyes settle on her.

She quickly turned away to chit chat with Yuffie again, trying to ignore his presence the best she could. He let out a soft sigh as he approached the counter and cleared his throat, "I need the delivery information, Tifa."

"Well hello to you too, Spikey. Take your nap yet?" Yuffie teased, her eyes sparkling with delight at his current discomfort, and Tifa's lack of interest.

Cloud let his head lull to the side as he tried to ignore the jesting in her tone, "Ah c'mon Cloud, aren't ya happy to see me? Tifa and I have just been talking. Care to join?"

"Not tonight, Yuffie," Cloud answered her in his matter-of-fact tone before Tifa had the chance to reject the suggestion herself. He loved being able to top her if he could. Childhood competitiveness never really dies.

Yuffie caught sight of Tifa's eyes as she glared at Cloud, who seemed unaware of her death stare, "Oh my god, you two are fighting."

"We aren't fighting!" Tifa exclaimed, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as she poured a refill for a customer at the other end of the bar, before returning to her spot in front of Yuffie and Cloud.

"You so totally are!" The ninja exclaimed with recognition, her eyes darting from Cloud to Tifa, and back again, "You're fighting about Tifa's sexcapade with Reno."

"Yuff-"Tifa began to only be cut short by the ninja's excitement, "Oh my god, are you serious? Look Spike, you don't have any right to be angry with Tifa. And Tifa, you shouldn't be mad at Cloud either."

"Why?" She asked, tucking a long strand of her dark hair behind her ears. Cloud watched her gracefully put her hand back onto the counter and listen to Yuffie, her dark eyes quivering with interest, her mouth parted slightly in her anticipation.

"It's normal for a best friend to be protective over their friend, especially if it's a guy and girl best friend. He feels protective over you like you're his baby sister," She explained, tapping a finger to her temples, "see, I'm very observant."

"And annoying," Cloud added, his blue eyes becoming bored with the situation quickly.

"Yes, very," Tifa agreed, giving Yuffie's hand a smack.

"Yeowch! What's that for? I'm just saying Cloud has no right to be upset with you for riding Reno like a horse, and you have no right to be mad at him for feeling protective over you," the young girl muttered, loving the face she received from Cloud when she mentioned Tifa on top of Reno. It looked as if he were in some sort of pain. '_That's what you get for not acting on your feelings, dumb ass_.' She thought to herself as Tifa let out a gasp of shock, "YUFFIE! I never thought I'd say this, but get out."

Yuffie frowned, "You can't be serious, Tifa. He doesn't care about how you and Reno got down. Just being protective, remember?"

Tifa shook her head fervently, "Maybe so, but I don't want to hear that. That's very private. Go home and sleep. I'll see you later."

The younger woman let out a sigh as she got up from her stool and waved goodbye, "Alright then, see you Tifa, Spike." And disappeared out the door and into the night.

Tifa and Cloud stood in silence for a moment, both regarding each other with unsure eyes, "Um, sorry about that."

"I'm sorry about earlier," he murmured, scratching at the back of his head in embarrassment. He always hated to apologize to her. It was like he was exposing himself to the point of no return whenever he apologized to Tifa.

She shook her head in response, gnawing on her lower lip, "No, I'm sorry too. Let's just forget about it ok?"

"No Tifa, I shouldn't have let him say those things about you. It wasn't right. You're my best friend and I hate to see you hurt, especially in that way."

She bowed her head, trying to hide the tears that had decided to work their way into her eyes, "No Cloud, it's alright. I understand. It's a guy thing, it's totally alright. Listen, I'll just talk to you tomorrow, alright? Here are the plans-"Tifa finished, reaching under the bar and handing him a few sheets of paper, "Good night."

Cloud nodded to her as he climbed the stairs again.

************

Tifa let out a yawn as she locked the bar door and headed up the stairs. It was nearing 5 in the morning and she was beat. She would definitely sleep well tonight. She stopped at the children's room to check on them, smiling in approval at their sprawled out forms on the beds. Marlene even had her arm hanging off the sides; her feet were giving a slight kick to go along with her dream.

Tifa cracked the door a little so she could hear them call if they needed her. She passed Cloud's room, and hesitated, wondering if he were still asleep or if he had stayed up to plan his route for the morning delivery. She turned to head to her room, the floorboards creaking underneath her.

Tifa drew in a deep breath as she waited for a moan of annoyance from the children. It had been a loud creak after all.

"Hey, is that you?"

She froze, her eyes wide in surprise upon hearing Cloud's thick voice. Apparently she had woken him from his sleep, "Um, yeah?" She answered, cringing at the loudness of her own voice.

There was movement from inside his room before she found him standing in the doorway, completely dressed in his black attire as always, his spikes perky as ever, "Just now getting to bed?" He asked her, letting out a yawn.

She nodded, approaching him slowly, her eyes unsure, "Relax, it's just me," He muttered, taking a few steps towards her. She complied, letting out a long breath, her lungs thanking her for the much need oxygen flow.

"Why are you still up, you have a package to deliver, ya know," She told him playfully, tilting her head to the side to observe him. He nodded, his eyes glassy, "I know that. But I always try to make time for you."

She froze yet again, sealing in the oxygen she had been breathing, "Cloud?"

He smiled a small smile, his head nodding slightly, "You know that, don't you? I try to show you that. I'm not that great when it comes to showing how I feel, you know."

"I know but I didn't know you waited for me at night-"

"I always wait for you."

Ok, now she was confused. What was he talking about?

"Cloud, are you even awake?" She asked, trying to figure his odd behavior out.

He gave a slight laugh, "Don't be shy with me. You always show me how much you've missed me, _Aeris_."

She couldn't help but scowl at his mention of the flower girl. He _was_ sleeping. '_Of course he wasn't meaning you, you idiot. He doesn't love __**you**__, he loves __**her**__,'_ She thought, grabbing one of his arms and turning him around, "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Just what I like to hear," he purred, his eyes a dreamy blue. He followed her to the bed and laid himself down with a groan. Tifa cleared her throat as she watched him pat the spot beside him, "C'mon Aeris, show me how much you've missed me."

"I can't Cloud," Tifa told him, her heart wrenching and demanding for her to accompany him in the large bed. His face hardened as he listened to 'Aeris' reject him, "Well then, how about I show you how much I've missed you?"

Tifa let out a whelp as he grabbed her hands and pulled her into the bed with him, pinning her under him in one quick motion.

'_This is going to be difficult to explain in the morning_,' she mused, her eyes wide with anticipation, fear, and need. She didn't know how to act, but all she knew was that the screaming of her mind told her to leave, but the quivering of her heart and core told her that she should stay. Either way, it was going to be difficult to escape completely unscathed.

She drew in a sharp breath as his face neared her own, his white teeth flashing under the moonlight, "That's my girl, Aeris. You're always such a good listener."

* * *

_**There it is! Hope you enjoyed it, review and lemme know whatcha think. Chapter four will be up in a day or two. **_

_**~Nikki~**_


	4. Visitor

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blah, blah, blah.**

**Rating M for language, violence, and lemony goodness in chapters ahead.**

**Author's note: Really liking what I'm hearing so far. Glad to see this appeal to others and not just my Cloti fetish, lol. Hope this one is just as good for you all. Review please!**

* * *

Either way, this was going to be messy. She should be throwing his sleep walking form off of her and running to her room, but she wasn't. She should be telling him no but she couldn't. Everything about this whole situation was wrong but it felt too damn right, and that killed her. But it wasn't Tifa he was imagining, it was Aeris. The long departed flower girl that had captured his heart from the moment he had laid eyes upon her.

Tifa remembered the way he acted whenever Aeris had been around, and it hadn't been anything close to the way he had been around Tifa. She had been his best friend since they were kids, and as much as she had dreamed of him to look at her the way he did Aeris, he never did. Reno had made up for all the lack of interest shown to her by Cloud. Regardless of how much she wished it hadn't happened, a part of her was glad that it did.

She had needed release and he had given it to her. Even if he had mentally been replaced by Cloud. The whole experience had been a freeing feeling that still filled her chest to this day.

"Aeris, _why_ are you so tense?"

The husky voice of the sleeping Cloud jerked her back to reality, the automatic pink tint filling her cheeks. She pushed her head as far back into the pillow as she could muster, buying a few inches between her face and his own. A look of confusion flashed over his face before he chuckled, "Oh I get it, tonight we're playing hard to get? You shouldn't deny a man what he thirsts for, it makes him do things he normally wouldn't do."

Tifa's dark chocolate eyes rounded in horror as Cloud grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and pinned them up over her head. She fought back the urge to cry out in surprise at his quick movements. Even when he was sleeping he was still quick and powerful like he was when he was awake. The beautiful woman swallowed at her dry throat in vain, trying to remove the lump that was beginning to grow there, "Cloud, stop it."

She said the words, but a part of her hated them. Stopping Cloud was the least on her priority list right now, in all honesty, she would be in heaven if he continued, but she knew that she couldn't let him. She couldn't play on his emotions like that, and she couldn't play with her own feelings in that way either.

Tifa's arms struggled against his strong hand in an attempt to free her arms from his grasp. A rumble emitted from his throat as she did this, his hand only tightening its grip, "Don't be a tease."

Her pink tongue ran over her dry lips as she tried to devise a plan of escape. She couldn't free her hands, so the only alternative she had was to either kick him off of her and to the floor, or to try and reveal herself to him. She decided that the second option wouldn't hurt. If it happened to fail, she could always physically remove him from her with her strong legs.

"Cloud, stop it. I'm not Aeris. It's Tifa."

He hesitated, running a tongue over his lips and then back into his mouth as he stared at her, not really seeing her but seeing his dream of Aeris. "Tifa…" Her spirits lifted as he spoke her name. Perhaps he was beginning to wake up.

"That's right, it's Tifa. And you're dreaming Cloud," she explained to him, trying to look at his strong body overtop of her own. The mere thought of it made her insides tingle with want. She couldn't let this happen, not this way. She would be cheating herself and Cloud.

The hand that had been holding her wrists high above her head loosened its grip as he listened, "Dreaming?" He repeated to her, his eyes still glassy with sleep. Tifa nodded, "Yes, you're dreaming. Aeris is…dead, Cloud."

With the mention of Aeris' death, his eyes seemed to focus, the light film over the mako eyes receding and bringing to life eyes that were awake. She sucked in a breath, waiting for his reaction. His blue eyes roamed over Tifa's face for a long while before he looked over her head to find that he had her hands pinned over her in an attempt to keep her from moving.

"Tifa-" Cloud muttered, still a little confused but knowing more and more with each second. Panic crossed his normally collected face as he studied her, suddenly realizing what had transpired, "Tifa!" He said again, his voice breaking with surprise upon knowing what he had done or attempted.

He sat up quickly, releasing her arms and moving off of the bed in one quick movement, "Tifa, I'm…"

She didn't answer as she rolled off of the bed, running her slender fingers through her long hair, "Heheh, it's alright Cloud. You were just dreaming. See you in the morning!" Tifa exclaimed, flashing him a quick and obviously false smile as she darted out the door and into her own room.

Cloud remained transfixed in his current position, his eyes staring at the door that Tifa had fled through only moments before. Numbness filled his chest as he stood there, trying to figure out exactly what had happened while he had been sleeping.

Grief and regret of his involuntary actions sent chills through his entire body. Cloud shook his head as he tried to remove the image of the saddened Tifa from his mind. Her dark eyes had been large with surprise but they held a hint of tenderness as well. And the way she laid underneath him, her body had been as stiff as a board, which made him feel like punching a wall. How could he have been so stupid? He needed to start strapping himself down to his bed at night so these sleep walks wouldn't happen any longer. One night he had found himself sprawled out on the floor of the bar, spilled alcohol all around him.

He needed to apologize to her, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her frightened face. He had nearly taken her under the allusion that she was Aeris. Cloud cringed at the hurt he had inflicted upon her. His heart called out to her as he stood in his room, sunlight beginning to poke through the window panes.

Even though it was entirely too early for him to even begin his journey for his delivery, he decided that he would need the air. He grabbed his package, his goggles, and his sword, walking through the halls quickly but silently. Cloud dashed down the stairs and made his escape out the door. He wasted no time at all kicking Fenrir's engine to life, the engine roaring as he tore through the city and away from Seventh Heaven.

************

It was nearing ten thirty when the children had woken Tifa up from her uneasy sleep. She had showered and dressed in her normal black and white attire, leaving the black leather tank top unzipped, her white camisole accenting the curves of her chest as she labored over the breakfast she was cooking for the kids.

"I want mine to be scrambled, Mom," Marlene instructed her mom, dodging a hit from Denzel.

"I want mine sunny side up, Mommy," Denzel added as well, finally landing a flick against Marlene's upper arm. She let out a wail of pain as she glared at him, clawing at his hand.

"Stop it, you two," Tifa warned them nonchalantly, flipping the eggs as she cooked them, scrambling Marlene's, and leaving Denzel's yoke beautifully untouched in the middle of the egg white. She let out a yawn as she buttered their toast and poured their milk, placing their finished meal on the table for them to devour in mere minutes.

"Go brush your teeth, fix your hair, and get dressed you two. You can go outside and play with the other kids today if you'd like."

Denzel and Marlene ran over to Tifa and threw hugs about her waist, bringing a smile to her face at their adoration.

"Love you," they commented as they ran off to prepare for the day. Tifa was left to clean the kitchen and mull over the night's previous events in her mind.

Cloud had been so intimate and caring. A side of him that she had never seen or been able to experience for herself ever and it had been for another woman. A twinge of jealous shot through her as she thought of the departed Aeris. She missed the flower girl as well, but she would always have a part of her that was jealous over her long lost friend. She had taken the man she loved away from her, whether she meant to or not.

Tifa knew that when Cloud came home that things would be awkward yet again. This time it wouldn't be that he was angry with her; it would be that he would be embarrassed and avoid her like she had the night before with him.

"Way too complicated," She whispered to herself, wiping the beads of sweat she had forming on her face away.

"Mommy, mommy!" Marlene called out, running into the kitchen, followed closely by Denzel. Tifa turned to them, putting her hands on her hips lightly, "What is it, Marley?"

The small girl bounced up and down beside her adopted brother, throwing him an award winning smile, "Tell her, Denz."

Denzel nodded, turning his attention up to Tifa, "There's a man that wants to see you. He's waiting downstairs in the bar. We let him in."

"Do you know who it is?" Tifa asked them, a little perturbed at her adopted children for letting a random stranger in the bar. She thought she had taught them better than to do such things.

"Denz says he's a friend of yours. But I don't know, I don't ever see you talk to him," Marlene informed her, giving her adopted brother a haughty look.

Tifa sighed and nodded, "Alright, go ahead and go play. I'll go see what he wants, 'kay?"

They grinned at her and ran off, "Thanks for telling me!" The martial artist yelled after them, turning to the sink to wash her hands. She dried them and then descended the stairs to the bar.

"Who wants to see me this early in the morning? The bar isn't open until five for Pete's sake," she grumbled aloud to herself. She pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail once she reached the bottom of the stairs, "Hello?" She asked, looking around and seeing no one.

"Well hey Teefie, long time no see!"

Tifa whipped around to find two blue eyes and a set of red spiky hair approaching her. Her heart stopped, and her fingers twitched, "R-Reno! What a surprise!" She exclaimed, trying to hide her mortification upon recognizing the man.

He flashed her that quirky grin, tilting his head to the side so that a strand of his red hair covered his eyes partially, "You don't seem too happy to see me. Bad time?"

She shook her head, her long hair swinging side to side from its place in her pony tail, "No, not at all. Just a little…surprised is all. So," Tifa began, hurrying behind her counter to buy a few feet's distance between them, "Where's Rude?"

Reno shrugged, walking over to the bar and sitting down, "Somewhere. I don't care where he's at; I'm not his boyfriend for shit's sake."

Tifa tried not to laugh but couldn't help herself. This was what made Reno so irresistible to the women he seduced. His personality was simply too hard to ignore, and he was handsome to boot. But there was one thing about Reno that Tifa couldn't seem to stand or come to terms with: he wasn't Cloud.

"Well I was just trying to be nice, sheesh," she muttered, casting him an annoyed but playful glare.

Reno laughed, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her, "You know, I left you a voicemail. I didn't get a call back so I decided that I'd come here and see ya. You're a hard one to get a hold of, Tifa Lockhart. Dickhead keeping you pretty preoccupied?"

Tifa frowned at his name for Cloud, "Don't call him that. His name is Cloud, you know. And no, we're just friends, Reno."

"Ka-ching! Good news for me then!" He responded, fisting his hand, bending his arm, and pulling it down towards his side with excitement. She rolled her eyes at his mimic of the noise he had made a second ago, "Listen, it's not like you're winning the lottery here, "She threw at him, folding her arms across her chest.

Reno rolled his eyes, "Speak for yourself. This is like hitting the jackpot. You were single last summer too, so maybe I did just hit the lottery."

She shook her head, a dark look forming in her eyes, "Not with the way you've been talking about me to others." He froze, a sly smirk filling his face, "Oh, that. Heheh, about that…sorry," He muttered, giving her a quick wink

"And besides, I'm not looking for anyone. I'm happy where I'm at, thank you."

His blue eyes twinkled in amusement at her hint at Cloud, "Sure, you've already found someone, but have they found you?"

She stared at him, "What are you talking about, Turk?"

He clicked his tongue together in a disapproving shake of his head, "Now, now, now, that's no way to talk to a friend is it? I thought we were past all of that."

"Well act somewhat like a human being and I'll treat you like you're one," She threw back at him, her tone becoming rough.

"I was just meaning that you've had your eye on someone for a long time but they haven't returned the favor. When are you going to let it all go and move on with your life?" He asked, playing with the toothpicks.

"Leave those alone. You know I really don't feel comfortable with this conversation, Reno," she spat at him, grabbing the toothpicks from him. This made him laugh.

"Well then let's not talk anymore," he said, giving her a wave of his eyebrows and another flirty wink. She let out a gasp of irritation, "Puh-lease! Last time was a mistake Reno, there won't be a second time."

He tilted his head to the side, his sloppy grin following suit, "Well we'll just have to see about that. I can still sweep you off of your feet."

Tifa snorted, "I don't think so."

Reno stood up, placing both hands on the bar, leaning in towards her. Tifa recoiled, "I can still try," he told her, his voice turning into velvet.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Chapter 5 within the next couple of days. Review and lemme know whatcha think! =)**

**~Nikki~**


	5. So a date, then?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FFAC…or its characters. SADLY because I'd do some things differently, but I guess that's why we have fan fiction, eh? =)**

**Rated M for language, violence, and adult situations.**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming. I like to know how I'm doing.**

* * *

His devilishly handsome features dazzled her for a moment before she realized that she too had been leaning forward towards Reno. Tifa snapped her head up as she returned to her full height, stepping away from the counter a few steps.

A sly smile settled on his face once she retreated, "See, I _do_ have a chance."

She shook her head, grabbing some mugs to clean for the shift later that night, "No, no chance Reno."

"Damn, Blondie definitely has you whipped," he grumbled, brushing his long red pony tail behind his shoulders.

"This has nothing to do with Cloud, Reno. _I_ don't want to go on a date. _I_ don't want to have any more sex with you. It's all me."

Reno frowned, "It may be _you_ saying all that, but _he's_ the reason you feel that way."

Tifa's heart fell. Reno was right. Cloud had her so incredibly jaded that dating other men was not an option.

"I'm sorry, Reno," She murmured, casting him a sympathetic expression. Who knew, if she had been ready to date, perhaps Reno would have turned out to be her soul mate. But it seemed wrong. Everything about it seemed wrong. Every aspect of her being yearned for Cloud and no other. She was hopelessly in love with a man who would never return the favor.

After a few moments of silence, Reno spoke; "Alright, well how about a sympathy date since you're so sorry?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Reno, it's the same damn thing-"

"No it's not. I won't expect any post-date sex. We'll just go out, have fun, and then that'll be that. I'll stop badgering you for your love after that," he told her, his blue eyes flashing with a hint of eagerness.

Tifa's hands found her hips as she thought his offer through, "Are you being serious right now?"

"I'm _always_ serious," he teased, sticking his tongue out to mock her further. The beautiful woman couldn't help but laugh at how silly the red-headed Turk could be.

"Reno, I-"

_**Ding!**_ The bell to the front door of the bar sounded as someone stepped into the room with them. Tifa stifled the need to scream as she realized that Cloud had been the offender to make the bell sound. Her eyes quivered as she watched Cloud's blue mako eyes come to rest on a non-threatened Reno. He was still flashing that smirk of his, even once he had noticed Cloud. It was almost as if the blond warrior hadn't arrived and disrupted his attempt at a date at all.

"You-you're b-back!" Tifa spluttered, throwing him a false smile. Cloud closed the distance that separated him from the Turk in merely a second, "What are you doing here?"

Reno snorted, "I'm here to see Tifa, Blondie. What does it look like?"

Cloud's body tensed, "Get out."

The Turk let his eyes narrow in a little at Cloud's dismissal, "I thought things were at least cordial between us, Blondie."

"Well you thought wrong. Now _get out_," Cloud commanded again.

"Not until I get my answer," Reno retorted coldly, his own blue eyes hardening.

"Answer to what?" The blond warrior hissed, his eyes darting up to a bewildered Tifa.

"A date," Reno told him smugly.

Tifa cleared her throat, cracking her fingers in the process, "I have your number, Reno. I'll just get back to you, 'kay? I need time to think this over."

"Of course, _Mon Cherie_. Until then-"The Turk whispered, taking one of her hands and pressing a kiss to her palm. And just as quickly as Cloud had entered, Reno had gone. Tifa gulped for a moment, trying not to look at Cloud.

"Teef, what was he doing here?" Cloud growled, leaning against the bar eager for her to answer.

"Just what he said; asking me on a date," she admitted, though ashamed.

"Well you're not going right?" Her best friend questioned her, his voice dangerously high.

Tifa nibbled on her lower lip and shrugged, "I uh…I don't know, Cloud. Why shouldn't I?" She asked him, hoping for his response to be something she could cling to and use for an excuse not to wine and dine with Reno.

Cloud's face was emotionless as he thought to himself, that unfamiliar emotion creeping back into his system, "Because of what he is."

Tifa's heart fell. It wasn't even close to what she had been hoping for, "Well that's a horrible reason. Look, just let it go," She finished, her voice going flat with disappointment.

"But Tifa, I-"

"No Cloud," she said, cutting him short, "I said to let it go. Why don't you go and watch the kids? I have things to do down here."

Cloud studied her for a few moments longer before he gave up trying to reason with her. He exhaled loudly and ascended the stairs, leaving Tifa to wallow in her sorrow.

* * *

**Alright so there's chapter 5. I know it was short but I'm already working on chapter 6 and I wanted them to be separate. **

**~Nikki~**


	6. Don't Go

**Disclaimer: Do not own….you know the drill.**

**Rating M for language, violence, and lemony goodness!!! **

* * *

Tifa wasted no time in heading to bed after she had closed the bar, a couple of minutes early to be exact. She had showered and dressed in a magenta camisole and a pair of white shorts for bed. Tonight was uneventful enough except for the constant nagging feeling in her brain about Reno's offer.

She couldn't decide if she was wrong for not thinking about his question, or if she was wrong for even bothering to wonder if she was wrong at all. It was all too confusing for one night.

The martial artist had been extremely relieved when she had climbed the stairs and entered her room without being attacked by a sleep walking Cloud. No matter how much she wanted it.

So with a heavy heart, Tifa climbed into her overly sized bed, that only seemed all the more gigantic with the lack of someone else to share it with, and tried to sleep.

Almost the same second she had closed her eyes, a quiet knock came to her door. She sat up, blinking through the darkness as the light from the hallway streamed through the cracked door. At first she had suspected Marlene or Denzel, coming to her with a nightmare or an upset stomach. But upon seeing the tall and muscled form of Cloud, she felt her chest tighten. '_He's sleep walking again!_' Tifa mused, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up, "Cloud?"

He entered the room completely, securing the door snugly behind him with a slight click. He was dressed in a white wife beater and his normal pants and belt. He wore no shoes. Cloud nodded, "It's me. I was waiting for you."

Tifa cried out in horror, "Are you _kidding_ me? You're sleep walking _**again**_!" She folded her arms across her chest as she watched him, her eyes flicking over his broad shouldered form.

Cloud couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head, "No, but I thought that I'd at least mess with you a little. I know I always say that when I'm dreaming about…when I'm dreaming," He corrected himself, before adding her name to the end of the sentence. He knew that Tifa didn't want to hear him say Aeris' name any more than she absolutely had to.

"You jerk," Tifa snarled at him, walking up to him and giving him a punch right into his well formed upper arm, "You scared the shit outta me. What do you want?" She asked him, her dark pools of chocolate that were her eyes shimmering with the light of the moon that illuminated the room.

"I wanted to talk to you," He informed her, trying to hide his need for a breath. Looking into her eyes had suddenly sucked the very air from his lungs.

Tifa's slumping shoulders told of her annoyance, a gesture that Cloud had become familiar with early on in their friendship. She had always been the same Tifa…always. "It couldn't wait until the morning? I've worked all night, I'm kind of tired."

"It can't wait."

She sighed, nodding, "Alright then, what's up?"

Cloud scratched at the back of his blond hair as he thought of the way he wanted to word his question. Tifa let out a yawn as she waited, her eyes blinking lazily at him. This made him give the slightest of smiles. She was always so patient, even when she was sleep deprived.

"Have you decided?" He finally asked her, his tone formal.

She raised an arched eyebrow, "Decided…what?"

"Have you decided whether or not you'll be going on a date with Reno?"

Tifa stared at him blankly, not knowing whether to simply answer his question or to hit him straight across the face, "That's what couldn't wait? You wanted to know if I was going to go on a date with Reno. What is it with you and Reno, Cloud? I don't remember you ever being like this."

Cloud shrugged, "Like Yuffie said, I feel protective."

"But _why_?" Tifa demanded to know, her eyes searing through him like daggers. Cloud hesitated, seeming to lose his concentration. He hadn't expected her to ask why, he had just expected her to accept it and go on.

"Well…you're my best friend, Teef. You always have been. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't trust that filthy Turk. He takes your-" He swallowed, "innocence, and then brags about it? And then he has the nerve to come to the bar and ask you out on a date, and you're seriously considering it?"

Tifa glared at him, "First of all, the subject of my 'innocence' does not need to be in this conversation. I'm more than aware that he was the one who did it, so don't remind me. Secondly, if a guy wants to ask me out, I have the right to consider his offer. That's rude to simply shut someone down without even considering them, right? I'm not a snob, Cloud Strife. You of all people know that."

"But Tifa-"

She groaned in frustration, "Cloud, this is getting so old. Let's just let it go, alright? Go back to bed, we'll talk more in the morning, 'kay?" Tifa smiled at him slightly, giving his arm a pat as she turned to head back to her bed.

"Don't go," He whispered after her, his voice dangerously low and soft. Tifa stopped where she stood, whipping around on her heels to face him, her hair flying with her sudden movement, "excuse me?"

Cloud's fingers fiddled for a moment before he stepped towards her, his head tilted to the side, exposing his defined jaw, "Don't go, Teefie."

Tifa swallowed. She needed to calm down, her heart was fluttering so fast that it was humming with an unforgiving vengeance in her chest, "Cloud, I'm not going anywhere."

"No, don't go on the date with Reno, Tifa."

Her spine began to tingle with anticipation as he took one last step closer to her, their bodies touching, his mouth hovering over her own, "Cloud…"

"I won't let you. He's no good for you," He muttered, his eerie blue eyes sinking shut until he was only looking at her through seductive slits, his eyelashes brushing his cheeks.

"Cloud-"She murmured again, staring at his lips, causing them to lift upwards into a smirk upon realizing her fixation with their presence. "Don't talk," He instructed her. Tifa's lips began to quiver with lust as his face neared hers, his head tilting to the side to have better access. '_This is a dream. This is a dream. Someone pinch me!_' Her mind rambled, quickly becoming muddied as his lips captured her own.

It was freeing. She had imagined for so long his lips upon her own, and now that it was here, she knew that it had been worth the wait. Her lips moved against his as her hands wrapped around his neck eagerly, wanting more and more of his mouth, his taste, his touch.

"Eager aren't we?" He mused, his tone light and playful as he laced his hands around her waist, pulling her torso hard against his muscled body. Tifa shuddered at his firm touch, her mouth parting to let out a small moan.

Cloud took advantage of her open cavity by sliding his tongue in to rub against hers, loving the sweet taste of mint that consumed her mouth. Tifa all but melted into his arms as he held her, their tongues wrestling with one another, neither one wanting to lose any ground.

The two friends edged their way to Tifa's bed, falling down onto the soft mattress, Tifa pinned underneath. They positioned themselves into the center of the bed as their kisses grew more wild and demanding, hands roaming. Each movement screamed for '_more, more, and more_!'

Cloud's fingers twined through her hair, giving it a slight jerk. Her head tilted upwards, exposing her throat in response. He looked at her hungrily, his mouth crushing against the porcelain skin. His tongue lapped at her neck, nibbling and licking up and down. Tifa cried out in surprise, her insides beginning to tingle and turn with each touch that he gave her.

The long haired woman clawed at his back, reveling the feeling of his tongue exploring her neck, her shoulders, her ears, her chest… "Off," he demanded, grabbing the hem of her cami and pulling it up over her head, exposing two beautifully shaped breasts falling back to their normal position. Tifa's cheeks burned with shyness as he stared at them, "What's the matter?"

"Don't stare at me like that," She whispered, her voice breaking a little. Cloud's heart fell as he realized that she was embarrassed. She was still rather new to all of this, but she was the epitome of beauty. Everything about her body screamed sex appeal.

"Tifa, you're beautiful," he cooed, his lips claiming hers again. He felt her smile into the kiss, realizing that those had been the words he had needed to proceed. "Relax," he instructed her, lowering his eyes back down to stare at the mounds of flesh that adorned her chest.

Cloud's tongue automatically slid out of his mouth, eager to taste the forbidden flesh. Tifa cried out as his wet muscle slid over her breast and nipple, drawing the pebble into his mouth, sucking, tweaking, licking, devouring. Her back arched upwards at his touch, her hands clinging at his hair, pulling the blond strands.

"Cloud," she gasped, her legs beginning to quake with need. His body responded to her need, pressing hard against her. Tifa's nether region ached for attention upon feeling the arousal he shared as well. He, however, didn't want to rush this. It had been too long of a wait for them to reach this precipice, he wasn't going to make this quick and let their first time together be ruined.

His persistent mouth left her breasts, recapturing her kiss swollen lips. He nipped away at her jaw line and the rim of ears, her body rising so far off of the bed that he nearly had rolled off of her. He had found that sweet spot that drove a person crazy. Tifa's happened to be her ears. A sardonic smile flickered across his face at his discovery. He would keep that locked away in his memory banks.

Tifa's breaths became labored as she let him do what he wanted to with her. She bit down on her lower lip as he slid the white shorts free from her form, leaving only a pair of thin white lace panties. This earned a growl from Cloud in approval, his hands running up her legs and thighs a little roughly, his calloused hands earning a shiver from the martial artist. The sweet smell of her own arousal only increased his need to take her, but he refused. It had to last. He had to show Tifa the way she should have been loved the first time, the way she would always be loved.

A talented hand came to rest on the hot wet panties that separated him from his prize. He rubbed at her nub through the lace, earning a loud moan of approval. Her panties continued to dampen under his skilled touch, her legs shaking against his arm. Cloud ceased his pleasing for a moment, hooking the side of her panties with a thumb and pulling them off, throwing them to the floor carelessly, "That's not fair," Tifa said through a muffled voice.

His eyes shot up to find her looking at him, a soft smile on her pink lips, "What isn't?" He asked her, his voice thick with lust. She nodded to his clothes, sitting up on her rear. Cloud's blue eyes watched her face as she removed his white wife beater, and greedily began to unbuckle his belt. Her eyes were roaming about his exposed chest like a predator sizing up its prey, memorizing every nook and cranny. It was even more beautiful than she had imagined. Every inch of him was cut and muscled, his chest heaving with heavy breaths as well.

She grinned brightly upon freeing him from his heavy belt. The buttons and zipper oh his pants followed the trend. Black boxers poked out through the freedom she had created. This made her giggle slightly. She should have expected black, of all colors. Tifa's lower lip poked out in a pouting expression as she looked up at Cloud through long lashes, her dark brown eyes filled with desire, "Please?"

Her sweet demeanor only seemed to increase his want for her as he quickly shredded himself of his black pants, letting them to fall to the floor with a thump. Tifa lay back down, curling a finger towards her. He followed.

She cupped his face as she initiated the kiss this time, his fingertips lightly running over her exposed hips. She instinctively rubbed her aroused sex against his strong leg. His own arousal seemed to be feeding off of hers, his own blood boiling for release.

Cloud shred his boxers from his skin quickly. His eyes wandered down to look at her, in all of her glory. She was truly amazing…and ready. Cloud leaned back over her, his mouth hovering over hers as he rubbed the sensitive nub again. She cried out, her breath being sucked in by Cloud as he continued his attention before realizing that she was about to let go, "Not yet," he purred, removing his hand.

Tifa let out a frustrated whimper as she felt her tightened insides begin to slacken. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to touch her again. He remained motionless. Perhaps he had decided that teasing her would be enough and he was finished? She opened one eye open to find him looking down at her, his eyes soft and knowing. Her breath caught in her throat one she realized that he wasn't leaving at all; he was basking in the sight of her, of their actions.

Then, without warning, two fingers pushed inside of her wet cavern, "Cloud!" She exclaimed, her back arching at his touch. The two invaders swirled her insides perfectly, easily maneuvering inside her soaked folds. She felt it again, her insides beginning to tighten. Her hands grasped at Cloud's broad shoulders expectantly. He wasn't stopping, even upon feeling her body tense and her insides follow suit, instead he added another finger to the process. He had wanted to feel her come, not just hear her.

And then it hit her, almost suddenly. She moaned her release into the otherwise quiet room, her insides clamping down around Cloud's skilled fingers. He watched her cling at the sheets, her head lulled back into the pillow as support, her eyes closed. It was beautiful.

Once her release had subsided, he removed his fingers from insider her, licking her juices like one would a delicious meal. He closed his eyes, loving the taste of her inside his mouth, "Please-"

His blue eyes shot open when he heard her voice pleading with him. He was confused for a moment at her pleaded whisper, but realized that she was placing her legs on either side of his hips, eyes expectant.

Cloud nodded to her, his face solemn as he leaned over her, thrusting himself inside of her with a single movement. Tifa bit on her lower lip hard, not wanting to scream out in pain. She wasn't used to this type of thing yet. Reno had been the only other one, and that had been over a year ago.

Cloud waited, letting her insides adjust to his size. He swallowed, the feel of her satin walls around him simply maddening, "Are you alright?" He asked her, his tone worried. Tifa gave him that smile that always dazzled him, "I'm wonderful," She murmured, her hands settling on his lower arms.

He let out a soft groan as he steadied himself on his knees and hands, his mouth exploring her mouth and neck as he began to move inside of her. The feeling was euphoric. It was so much more than either had ever dreamed it would be. Seconds and minutes and hours all seemed to coexist as one solid entity, their value meaning nothing here.

His hips moved fluidly between her strongly wrapped legs, his teeth sucking and chewing on her taunt nipples, his thrusting feeding off of the mewls of delight that she gave. Soon, he felt her tightening again, her breaths sticking in her throat as she felt him inside of her, "More," She whispered. He complied, moving quicker and thrusting in deeper.

The blond warrior sucked in a breath upon feeling his own release nearing. They were timing things perfectly. Tifa's hips moved in sync with Cloud's movements, their bodies no longer two pieces, but one whole.

His movements became more frantic upon hearing her whine his name over and over in preparation of her release. She came, this time harder and longer, her insides clamping down over his member, milking him. Tifa arched off the bed, screaming his name into his mouth as they kissed hungrily. His body tensed for a moment before he followed suit with one final, deeply penetrating thrust as he spilled himself inside of her. The warm liquid filled her insides as they both laid there, panting and gazing at one another.

Tifa wasn't sure what to do or what to say. She had waited her whole life for this moment but she hadn't given any thought about what she would say afterwards. Cloud seemed to read her mind and flashed a smile, his white teeth bright against his lips. She, in turn, returned the gesture, her own beautiful smile radiating off of her face. Words weren't needed; their actions had simply said what their mouths could not.

Cloud reached up and brushed strands of her long dark hair from her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then back to the place where it had all started, her lips. They laid there in ecstasy and the essence of one another for the longest time before he rolled off of her, helping them both under the covers. Tifa looked at him curiously, contemplating whether or not to attempt a snuggle movement.

She didn't need to think, he reached for her hips, pulling her naked form against his own. Her hand wrapped around his naked torso, loving the feel of the muscles that moved underneath her skin as he breathed. Tifa let her head rest on his chest, listening to his heart beat, her fingers running along his defined abdomen.

He let a slight chuckle rumble from his throat as she busied herself with his stomach. Cloud's opposite hand grabbed the nimble fingers and brought them to his mouth, kissing them. With his hand still clasped around hers, he let them drop down to his chest as they both closed their eyes, limbs entangled, cheeks tinted with pink from their activity, and their faces bright. This had been what she had been waiting for. This had been the part of Cloud she had always dreamed of but never received. Now she had her answer; Reno would just have to get over it.

* * *

**………..There it is! Lemony goodness! Aren't they perfect? I love Cloti. Well review and lemme know whatcha think. Chapter 7 within a day or two**

**~Nikki~**


	7. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Wish I did but don't. **

**Rating M for language, violence, and sexual content.**

The sun tickled her eye lids, asking for her to open them. She complied, the heavy shields fluttering open slowly. The sky was painted a sea blue, white clouds patching the otherwise clear sky, the sun slowly making its way up to join the rest of his family.

A slight rumble sounded through Tifa's ears, suddenly bringing her back down to earth. She let her eyes trail up the muscled form to find Cloud's haunting blue eyes looking at her. Immediately, Tifa blushed.

"You're awake," he stated, his chest rising and falling slowly. She merely nodded, feeling incredibly self conscious. Never before had she had his attention so solely devoted to her. She didn't know what to think, she felt almost childish.

His eyes flickered over her features, taking in the sight of her beauty, "Why are you red?" He asked her, his voice rough with the gift of morning. She swallowed, "I'm embarrassed," she admitted, giving a nervous laugh.

Cloud stared at her, his face solemn as always, "Of what?" Tifa buried her face into his side, her fingers curling to form small fists, "I didn't think you would be here when I woke up. I figured that you were just…that last night was…I don't know. I'm just embarrassed."

"Tifa-"

She raised her eyes up to him again, the tenderness in his voice a rarity that she needed to enjoy while she had it, "Why would I leave?"

Tifa sat up, holding the blankets to her nude chest, her bed hair falling into her face slightly, "I just assumed that last night was a fluke, that you were drunk or something."

"Did I smell like alcohol?"

She shook her head. He cleared his throat, "Then I wasn't drunk. I wasn't anything other than me. I wasn't sleeping, either. I had stayed up so that I may speak with you."

Tifa looked at the destroyed bed sheets and smiled slightly, "Well…that wasn't exactly how things turned out, huh?"

Cloud didn't answer; instead he remained perfectly still, "I couldn't let you go on a date with Reno. I had to show you…I needed to show you…"

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes curious, "And what exactly were you trying to show me?"

One of his strong hands found hers and squeezed it, "How I felt. I'm not all that great when it comes to emotions. I tend to just pretend like I don't feel, it makes life easier. But with Reno trying to take you away, I stayed up the entire time you were working to think about things. And I came to terms with that Reno was all wrong for you, that he didn't know how to treat you. I wanted to try to convince you not to go, but once I was at your door, something came over me. I realized that I didn't just want to convince you, I wanted you to know why you shouldn't go."

Tifa's pink tongue sleeked out of her mouth and licked her dry lips before returning to its home inside her mouth, "Why shouldn't I?" She asked him, trying to milk his openness for all that she possibly could.

Cloud's head bowed down so that all she could see where pigments of blue peering at her through golden hair, "Because he can't love you the way you need to be loved, because I couldn't stand to lose you."

She leaned towards him, tucking the strands of blond behind his ears so that she couldn't look at him better, "But if he can't love me the way I need to be loved, who can?" Tifa asked Cloud, her voice suggestive.

Cloud's eyes gave a flash of lust before it disappeared quickly, being replaced with a flirty twinkle, "You shouldn't have to ask."

************

"_Mommy_, I _said_ I want _pancakes_!" Marlene wailed, her eyes rounding in displeasure as she eyed the sausage and biscuits that Tifa was preparing. Denzel glared at his sister, "Shut up Marley, if mommy doesn't want to make pancakes she doesn't haveta."

"Thank you Denzel, but don't tell your sister to 'shut up'," Tifa said, concentrating on the sausage gravy she was cooking.

"Mommy, you look pretty today. You haven't dressed in that outfit before," Denzel told Tifa, smiling at her from his spot at the table beside Marlene. Tifa glanced down at her clothes and smiled. It was true; she had tried something different today. She wore a red, form-fitting t-shirt, a pair of jeans that hugged her thighs and rear, and a pair of red flip flops to match. She had her hair pulled up off of her shoulders in a messy but public ready pony tail.

"You're pretty in red," Marlene added, sneering at Denzel. Her brother glared at her, realizing that his sibling was trying to out do his affections.

"Thank you, you two. That's very sweet. Mommy just wanted to try something different," she added, stirring the thick liquid around in the pan.

"Hey Mommy, how come Cloud slept in your room last night?"

Tifa froze at Marlene's question, her eyes round with horror, "What…how did you know that?"

Marlene glanced at Denzel and then shrugged, "I had a nightmare and I wanted to have Cloud check under my bed for me, but he wasn't in his room, so I looked in your room and he was having a sleep over in your bed with you. You two looked really sleepy so I just woke up Denzy. Did Cloud have a bad dream too?"

Tifa's eyes caught Denzel's, who seemed just as curious as Marlene, "Um, yeah. He had a bad dream."

"Oh, well tell him that if he ever wants to, he can come sleep on the floor in our room, he doesn't have to always sleep over in your room," she offered, her smile sincere. Tifa couldn't help but return the sentiment, a warm smile consuming her face as well, "I love you guys."

Denzel blushed and Marlene giggled, "We love you too, Mom."

Tifa turned back to the breakfast she was preparing, listening to her two adopted children bickering back and forth over pancakes and sausage gravy when she heard the floors creak, "Good morning, Cloud!" Marlene exclaimed, Denzel offering his own greeting shortly afterwards.

"Morning," responded Cloud's thick voice. The martial artist/full time mom's breath caught in her throat, her mind swimming. Just the thought of Cloud being in the same room with her after their night together was enough to make her squeal in girlish delight. He had all but confirmed his feelings for her verbally, and had done so physically. And what made her heart beat fast was that he had in a round about way, which was typical Cloud, told her that he wanted to love her, take care of her. Her whole life she had waited for this, and now that it was here, she was simply euphoric.

"Look at what Mom dressed in," Denzel said, probably pointing towards Tifa's dangerously straight back. The floor boards creaked again, and soon she could smell him, the intoxicating cologne, the smell of his soap, the smell of his skin, all of it.

"What's the occasion?" Cloud asked her, his voice having a hint of humor. Tifa couldn't help but let a goofy grin claim her face as she turned to look at him. He was dressed as usual, his blue eyes warmer today as he regarded her, "Oh just felt like something different."

His eyes worked their way from her face to her feet, and then back up again, lingering on certain aspects of her anatomy, "Change is good," Cloud commented, his lips pulling into a slight smile. Her heart raced again. Tifa was sure that her cheeks were turning red again as she turned back to the breakfast she was preparing, grabbing four bowls and placing a couple golden biscuits inside each one of them. Next she scooped out the sausage gravy and spread it over the bread, sighing at the sight of the meal.

"It's ready," she said, turning the stove burner off and setting a bowl in front of each of the table's occupants. She grabbed hers and joined them, Cloud directly across from her, a sardonic expression on his face.

Suddenly Marlene giggled, "What?" Tifa asked, swallowing a bite of her food.

"Cloud likes your outfit!" She teased, pointing at Cloud and giggling some more. Denzel looked at Cloud, as did Tifa. He had turned his head so that he could look the other way, but Tifa was quite sure that she had caught sight of a blush.

************

Tifa had cleaned up after breakfast, letting the kids run out to play, Cloud leaving to make a delivery. She breathed in the fresh air around her, relishing the sound of silence. It was truly golden. Bobbing her head to the side as she jogged down the stairs towards the bar, Tifa hummed a song. She was feeling extremely upbeat today, the cause more than obvious, at least to her and to Cloud. Only they knew their secret.

The long haired beauty had been taking stock in the back room when that thought had frozen her in time, her mouth slightly parted. How long would they remain a secret? If it had taken Cloud this long to show his feelings for her, to claim her as his own, how long would she need to hide it? _Tifa Lockhart is an affectionate girl, damn it! _She thought to herself, her eyes falling down to the floor, busying themselves with the patterns that the wood created. She hadn't thought about this part before, it was always the journey of winning Cloud over, not what she should do once she got there.

Her face fell, a mild form of depression forming in her chest. "What do I do, now?" She asked herself, exhaling. And for the first time in her lifetime, Tifa was left completely helpless.

**I know, I know, SHORT! But, I promise the next chapter will make up for it. Keep the reviews coming. I like to know that my stories are appealing to others. Until then, much love!**

**~Nikki~**


	8. Advice

**Disclaimer: *sigh* do not own these characters or story of FF7 or AC. If I did…it might be bad. Lol. **

**Rating M for language, violence, and lemony goodness. **

**I posted the prelude to this story. It's called "Encounter." Because of who the two characters are, it's listed under Reno and Tifa. It's only a one shot though, remember that! ; ) Review and lemme know whatcha think of that one too. **

* * *

"God Teef, you look awful!" Yuffie muttered, staring at her friend like she was an imposter.

Tifa swatted at Yuffie, turning so that she didn't have to look at the all too curious ninja, "Stop it, Yuff. I know I look awful. I'm so confused."

"About what?" The ninja asked, popping a grape in her mouth, moaning at how great it tasted, "Where did you get these? You know, I go to the market all the time and they never have them fresh like this. All the time I ask them, 'Any fresh grapes' and they just nod and point but they're always squishy. I just can't stand how-"

"Earth to Yuffie, problem here!"

The younger woman blushed, "Sorry, grapes get me going for some strange reason," she muttered, making an odd face of embarrassment. "So what's the problem?"

"Well um…you can't say anything to anyone 'kay?"

"Oh my god you fucked Reno _**again**_ didn't you? I _knew_-"

"NO! Yuffie, concentrate! I didn't sleep with Reno again. I just have a problem and I need some advice."

"Shoot!" Her friend exclaimed, devouring another grape, one right after another.

"Ok well, er, ok so let's just say there are these two people and they've known each other forever, and then something happens that they've been wanting for a long time. They sort of tell each other how they feel too. Well, showing more than anything. How do they go about asking what their label is…like are they officially with one another or just a romp in the sheets? Or do they show their affection in public? My friend is so confused Yuff, She's never been in this situation before!" Tifa wailed, looking at her dumbfounded friend, "Yuffie?"

A shaking slender finger rose to point directly into Tifa's face, "DEAR GOD YOU SHAGGED SPIKE!" She exclaimed for the whole kitchen to hear. Luckily the children were outside and away from her explicit comments. Tifa slugged her right in the arm, glaring at her, "Shut up, Yuffie. I wasn't talking about me, now focus."

"Then why are _you_ turning red if you weren't talking about _you_?" Yuffie teased, raising an eyebrow in a haughty expression.

Tifa's stomach churned, knowing all too well that the proof of her lie was on her cheeks, "Yuffie, don't say anything, please?!" The martial artist whined aloud, grabbing at her friend's arms frantically.

Yuffie stared at her, "I can't believe it, you hooked up with Cloudy-poo. This is news of monumental proportions. I should tell the news so that they can have a story on this. 'Finally the moment of truth has arrived, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart have finally succumbed to years of sexual tension and did the dirty,'" Yuffie teased in a mock news reporter tone, " So…he told you how he felt?"

Tifa shrugged, "Well sort of. He said that Reno couldn't love me or take care of me the way I needed. And I asked him who could, and he laughed and told me that I shouldn't even have to ask."

"Ok, so he didn't actually say the three little words but he implied them. And he didn't actually say you two were together but he meant them…er, right?"

Worried eyes met Yuffie's curious ones as she thought, "I don't know if he meant it or not. I'm afraid to show him any affection where people can see us. I don't want him to run away after I finally am seeing some progress in my 'hopelessly in love with Cloud' department. What should I do?"

Yuffie shook her head frantically, almost seeming to shake an image from her mind, "No, no, no, I don't want any part in this. If I give you the wrong idea and you act on it, you'll blame me, and then I'll have you and Bipolar Bob on my ass."

"Please Yuff; I'll make it worth your while!" Tifa tried, her eyes pleading.

The ninja crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow, "Try me."

"I um…er, well what would you want?"

Yuffie laughed, watching her older friend's brain work at full speed, trying to figure out the situation. It was priceless. It was amusing and heart warming at the same time. If only Cloud knew how much he drove this woman crazy, in the physical and loving sense, but also mentally. She looked like she was about to have a melt down.

"Just tell me, I'll do it for you! Anything!" Tifa begged, shaking Yuffie by her shoulders.

The sneaky ninja put a finger to Tifa's lips to silence her, "Just be quiet. I can't think of an outrageous demand with you carrying on like that. Now," she said, dropping her finger to stroke at her chin dramatically, "What do I want?"

Tifa wandered to the fridge and tried to busy herself with finding a drink while she waited anxiously for Yuffie's demands. Typically she wouldn't humor the girl with her stupid little charades but she was desperate. She needed to figure out what to do about Cloud soon. He would be home sooner or later and she didn't know whether she should just play the 'best friend' or if she should play the 'loveable girlfriend'. It was all just a huge cluster-fuck.

"Ok so I have two demands."

Tifa jerked her head upwards so that she could find Yuffie's eyes, "Alright, and they are?"

"First, you let me borrow that top, it's totally cute. And secondly, I get to borrow Fenrir so Vinny and I can go out for a picnic."

"Why do you need Fenrir for that?"

Yuffie grinned, "Have you ever felt how much the motor on that thing shakes…it'll make for an _interesting_ day out. Besides, we'd like to picnic kind of out of the city, if you understand what I'm saying."

Dark brown eyes blinked at her in comprehension and horror at the same time, "Yuffie, he'll never let me borrow that thing. Besides, won't he get a little curious when I'm not the one using it?"

"Just tell him that I'm the one using it, that you owed me one."

"Well he definitely won't let me then! He trusts you being responsible almost as much as he trusts Reno with…anything," Tifa grumbled, pouring a glass of orange juice. She sipped at it while she studied Yuffie, "you're serious? That's what you want?"

Yuffie nodded, her eyes challenging, "Yuppers. So what do you say?"

Tifa gnawed on her lower lip for a moment before she nodded her head one quick time, "Alright fine, it's a deal. I'll let you borrow the shirt for your date and I'll figure out a way to tear Cloud away from Fenrir."

"He has an unhealthy fascination with that thing," the young girl mentioned, her eyes growing wide as she began to zone out.

"Yuffie, could you at least wait to fantasize about you, Vinny, and Fenrir until I'm out of the room?"

Yuffie laughed as Tifa quickly left the room, walking towards the family room.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first!" The spunky girl bellowed after the fleeing form of Tifa.

************

Tifa's head was bobbing back and forth as she fought back sleep while she waited for Cloud to come home. Once he was home she would be able to con him into watching the kids for a little while so that she could nap for an hour or so.

Even though her mind was racing with the valuable advice that Yuffie had bestowed upon her: _'flirt, dress nice, touchy-feely is good, sex is a must, and don't ever forget the friendship aspect of it. The next thing you two need to do is verbalize that way there's no black and white areas. Make him want it, Tifa. Sounds like he's ready to move on and it sounds like he's ready to move on with __**you**__.'_ She found it easy to erase all of her anxiety and day dream of Cloud. Last night had been the best night of her life. If they could just figure things out now, she would be completely happy for the first time in her life. She was so close to what she wanted that she could practically taste it.

A smile carved itself on her face as she thought of how he had looked at her when she had woken up that morning to his strong arms. His eyes had been warm and knowing, blinding her with their sincerity. He had never looked at her that way in her entire life; he had only seen a look similar to that when he was talking about Aeris. But this look, this look was even different from that. Maybe more…intense? '_Maybe I'm just being biased_,' she thought, snuggling into the arm of the couch further, letting out a contented sigh.

"Mom?"

Tifa's eyes batted open to find Denzel looking at her, eyes expectant, "Hi baby, what's the matter?" She asked, sitting up and holding her arms open for him to place a hug on her. He did so, burying himself into her neck, "I like when you're happy."

She frowned, sitting back so that she could look at Denzel, "What do you mean, I am happy, Denzy."

He nodded, "I know, I just wanted to tell you that I like it. You're prettier when you're happy. You haven't been really happy in a while, and I don't know why you're so happy but I like it. Don't stop, ok?"

Tifa's heart melted as she looked at the boy, innocent and embarrassed, "Of course I won't change it Denzel. If you say that you like it, then I definitely wouldn't want to make you sad and change that. So Mommy will stay happy, alright?"

He grinned, "Why are you so happy? Did Cloud give you a gift or something?"

She laughed, ruffling his hair, earning an annoyed moan, "Yeah, he gave me a gift, sweetie. Now, where's your sister? You two ready for some lunch?"

He nodded eagerly, darting out of the room to find the location of Marlene.

************

"Yummy, grilled cheese!" Marlene exclaimed, licking at her lips in anticipation.

"My favorite," Denzel added, rubbing his hands together like he was plotting an evil scheme.

Tifa tried not to laugh at their comical appearances as she flipped the bread over to grill the other side, "Well of course, I know what you guys like. Grilled cheese and tomato soup. And of course a heaping glass of cherry kool aid."

"Yay!" Marlene exclaimed, grinning at the also excited Denzel.

"Smells good."

Tifa's eyes shot over to find Cloud lingering at the doorway, leaning against the door frame, his eyes glued to her. For some reason she didn't think he was talking about the food. A bright smile filled her face upon seeing him, cheeks instantly burning with shyness.

"Hi Cloudy, welcome home!" Marlene greeted, her eyes closing with sheer joy. Denzel waved sheepishly at the blond man as he turned back to drawing patterns on the table with his fingers.

He nodded at the two kids but remained transfixed on Tifa, pushing himself from the door frame, walking towards her. She froze, her heart beating so fast she was sure it would fly right out of her chest.

Cloud stopped just in front of her, looking her up and down, just as he had done that morning, and gave her the slightest smirk, "Where's my 'welcome home' from you Teef?"

She swallowed at her dry throat, her legs shaking with the sexual tension she felt rising through her stomach, "W-welcome home, Cloud. How did the delivery go?"

He continued to grace her with fully devoted eyes that seemed to swallow her whole, "It went well. Thank you for the extra potions you left in my supply bag. I ran into a couple of nasty fiends on the way."

Tifa nodded, strands of her hair falling into her face. She instinctively reached up to pull the nuisances out of her face, but was beat by a gloved hand. Her mouth parted in awe as Cloud tucked the strands behind her ears, a sigh of approval passing through his throat.

"Mommy, you're burning the grilled cheese!" Denzel wailed, throwing his head back in despair.

Falling back down to the present, Tifa's dreamy eyes turned horrified as she turned to the grilled cheese. Dark gray smoke was billowing from the bread. She flipped it over to find the bottom completely torched. She laughed nervously, "I'm sorry you two. I'll make new ones."

"Gosh, I'm so _**hungry**_!" Marlene whined, smacking her small fists on the table.

Cloud left the flustered Tifa and stood behind Marlene, placing his gloved hands over her fisted ones, giving them a slight squeeze, "Stop it, you don't need to throw a fit. It won't take that long for Tifa to make a new one."

"Yeah, _Marley_!" Denzel grumbled, earning him a stuck out tongue in response.

"It's all Cloudy's fault. He wouldn't stop talking to Mommy," Marlene muttered again, freeing her hands from Cloud's.

"Now, now, see I've already started making new ones. It won't take long, Marley. Be a big girl .See how Denz is just sitting there being patient? You should try and be patient like him."

Marlene cast her adopted brother a jealous glare but studied him at the same time, letting her hands fall to her sides she took in a deep breath and began to draw pictures with her fingers on the table top.

"Better," Cloud muttered to the little girl, giving her head a pat, Denzel's as well, "I need to go unpack, but I'll be right back down."

"Alright," Tifa said, catching his mako eyes twinkling at her ever so slightly, "I think that I'll be joining you all for lunch, if that's alright."

She blinked for a moment, "Yay, Cloudy wants to eat with us! Can he mommy, can he?"

It was a rarity that Cloud wanted to eat lunch with the three of them…actually Tifa couldn't ever remember Cloud wanting to eat lunch with them. It was always just breakfast or dinner, never lunch, or never both dinner and breakfast. Usually he would skip on one of them to wallow in memories past or to clean up Fenrir.

"S-sure, I'll make you a plate," Tifa told him as he disappeared down the hallway, heading towards his room.

"Mom, you know how I said I like when you're happy?" Denzel asked her, reminding her of the conversation they had shared earlier.

"Yeah why?"

He nodded towards the hallway, "I like when Cloud's happy too."

Tifa grinned at him, flipping the bread so that the other side could grill as well, "Me too, Denzy. Me too."

* * *

**Alright so there's chapter 8. Uneventful but frickin cute as hell. Lol. Next chapter will have more in it; I just wanted to have the day after posted to show the actions of everyone. Really liked it. Alright, review!**

**~Nikki~**


	9. Pretty Please?

**Disclaimer: Same as they always are; do not own FF7 or FFAC. If I did, things would definitely be a lot more sexually tense. Muwahaha. **

**Rating: M for language, violence, and lemony goodness. **

**Author's Note: I really love all these reviews I've been getting. Glad to see everyone else is as into this as I am. Hope I keep appealing to your imaginations! Thanks guys, keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Just as he had mentioned in passing, Cloud came back and sat down at the table. He sat beside Marlene and Denzel, Tifa on the opposite side, feeling rather unsettled by the three sets of eyes watching her while they ate.

"I do like that shirt, mommy," Marlene told her again as she took a slurp of her soup.

"Where did you have to go today, Cloud?" Denzel asked the blond to his left, throwing curious eyes his direction.

Cloud busied himself with his water before he answered, "On the outside of the city. There's a little area full of farmers. I had to go there."

Denzel nodded, "Will you teach me how to deliver packages one day? I wanna learn."

Tifa caught Cloud's impressed eyes and couldn't help but grin. Denzel had grown incredibly attached to her long time friend over the past couple of months. And even though Cloud wasn't the best with kids, he was beginning to get the hang of it. So it didn't surprise her when he had agreed, but warned the young boy that he would need to be ready for any fiends that may happen their way.

"I get to ride Fenrir?" Denzel exclaimed, elbowing Marlene in her side.

The warrior shrugged, "Sure."

Marlene rolled her eyes, avoiding another nudge from Denzel's bony elbow.

The introduction of Fenrir brought on the image of Yuffie that Tifa had tried to push from her mind. She had nearly forgotten that she owed the bottle rocket a day with Cloud's pride possession. But how would she pry it from his hands?

"Hey um…Cloud?" She began, feeling her insides roll with the storm that was brewing within her nervous stomach.

"Hmm?" He breathed, taking a chomp off of his own grilled cheese, his brows furrowing together in the surprise of the absolute deliciousness that the sandwich delivered. Tifa was talented at everything she did_. Everything_.

'_Good, he's not completely focused. If I'm going to be able to slip this past him at all it'll have to be when he's distracted_,' Tifa thought to herself before continuing, "I was just um…wondering if you would let me-"

"Mmhmm," he sighed, staring at the sandwich as if it held magical powers. He might have to ask for another one. If lunches were always this great he would have to start eating with them more often. No wonder Marlene threw a fit about her sandwich being burnt.

"-borrow Fenrir!" Tifa snapped, almost clamping a hand over her mouth in astonishment at herself.

The name Yuffie had called Cloud earlier surfaced back to Tifa's mind as she watched Cloud's face turn from dreamy to alert, eyes ripping themselves from his grilled cheese to her brown ones, his back rigid. This was Bipolar Bob at his finest and she loved every aspect of it.

"What for?" He asked her solemnly, leaning over the table slightly. The children had stopped eating as well, their bodies stiff as they watched Cloud and Tifa converse with one another.

She really should have been better prepared for this. Tifa knew that Cloud wasn't going to hand Fenrir over quietly, if he was going to hand it over at all. So the fact that he was asking her what she needed it for didn't surprise her at all.

"I um…well Yuff and I wanted to have a picnic outside the city tomorrow and we didn't think we could walk that far so I wanted to see if you would let me borrow Fenrir?"

Cloud stared at her as if she had grown a second head, "You and _Yuffie_? Why do you need to go outside the city for a picnic?"

Tifa frowned, her lower lip pushing out a little to expose an all too cute pout, "The city isn't scenic, Cloud. I would like to get out and see some sunshine and landscape, Yuff too. Please, I'll make it worth your while," She told him, her eyes expectant, twinkling. Hopefully this was working. If she could just convince him that nothing bad would happen to Fenrir, then he would possibly consider letting '_her_' borrow his beast of a machine. Too bad '_she_' was a saucy, irresponsible ninja. Her fingers numbed as she thought of Yuffie being the one to handle Fenrir. She decided that she would talk to Vincent before the two love birds went on the picnic. He would be the one driving it; she wouldn't dare let Yuffie touch the handlebars.

Silence was her answer. Just as she had figured. He wasn't even going to consider it. She leaned over the table, the cut of her red shirt exposing the line of cleavage she sported. Tifa cleared her throat. She didn't know how to work the sex appeal angle but it was worth a try. As long as she didn't make it too noticeable it should work perfectly. He was a man after all; physical desires were in their nature.

"Please?" She pleaded, her eyelashes batting at him. Luckily the kids had decided that they hadn't wanted to stick around for the fight that was bound to ensue after their mom had asked Cloud for his beloved Fenrir. They had placed their plates and bowls in the sink and darted out of the room quickly.

Cloud stiffened, trying to keep his eyes level with Tifa's, not her chest, even though it was calling out to him. "I just don't understand why you can't just have a picnic in the city. There's nothing great about the country," He scowled, crossing his arms in defiance.

Tifa let out a growl of frustration as she sat back up, clearly flustered. Apparently Cloud was much more resistant to the female anatomy than she had given him credit for. "I would like to see trees and flowers and _grass_ for that matter. I'm tired of metal buildings and smog cursing the air."

This lie was getting more and more complex. If he asked her about it later she was sure to get caught in the dangerous web she was currently weaving. Still he remained silent; his unreadable eyes locked on her annoyed ones.

"Fine," She grumbled, pushing her seat out and jumping to her feet, grabbing her lunch and sitting it by the sink so that she could clean it all later, "I don't want to borrow Fenrir if you're going to be like that, Cloud Strife."

Tifa put her shoulders back and flipped her pony tail so that it laid lightly on her back, "I think I'm going to go for a run."

"In that outfit?" Cloud asked her, hiding his amusement rather well, his face still solemn. His eyes, however, were laughing at her.

She glanced down at her form fitting, curve accenting outfit and frowned, "Maybe I will. I just need to change my shoes. Will you watch the kids?"

He shrugged, "Sure, Lockhart. I'll watch them while you go for your run and mope around."

So they were calling each other by their last names? Something Cloud loved to do to thoroughly piss her off. And she wasn't moping; she was trying to teach him a lesson.

"'Kay, I'll be back soon. Thanks, _Strife_," she growled, casting him a heated expression as she left the room.

Cloud closed his eyes, listening to Tifa rant and rave in her room as she loudly searched for running shoes. It grew quiet for a moment, which Cloud assumed to be the time she was putting the shoes on. And then it grew loud again with her venting. It silenced once more once she left the room. He opened his eyes slowly, waiting for the long-haired bombshell to enter the room. She brushed past him, not even sparing him a glower as she passed. And she was gone.

************

Nearly an hour later marked the return of a sweat-covered Tifa who seemed to be in better spirits. She had calmed down and came to accept that Cloud wasn't going to let Fenrir out of his sights. So Yuffie would just have to make a different demand.

Tifa ran her upper arm across her forehead, catching her breath as she walked through the bar's front door. The kids were no where to be seen. She quirked an eyebrow, glancing about to make sure that she had been right the first time. She had been. It was empty.

"Where are they?" Tifa murmured to herself as she jogged up the stairs. The kitchen was abandoned as well. Tifa did notice that the dishes had been cleaned and put away as well. She blinked. Marley and Denzel must have asked Cloud if they could clean up the kitchen for her. This warmed her heart as she continued her search .The family room was unoccupied as well.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself, panic filling her chest.

The beautiful martial artist ran down the hallway to their room and found it empty as well. "Oh my god where are they?" She gasped, running for her own room. Deserted.

Tifa was in a near meltdown when she heard movement inside Cloud's room. "I told him to watch the kids!" She hissed, running to Cloud's door and giving it a slight knock before nearly kicking it down, "Cloud, where are Marley and Denzel?"

No response. She blinked around and found nothing. She could have sworn that she had heard someone inside here. The bar keep let out a whimper of anxiousness as she glanced towards the bathroom attached to Cloud's room. He had his own bathroom for obvious reasons. Tifa had remodeled Seventh Heaven according to all of the inhabitants. She and the kids all used one bathroom, Cloud had his own. Everything about Cloud screamed solitaire so an attached bathroom had seemed like the obvious way to go.

Light was seeping through the crack of the door. She let out a sigh, a small flutter of relief running through her as she ran to the door, knocking. Cloud could be bathing and she didn't want to intrude even though Cloud nude was truly a sight to be seen.

"Come in," came his cool voice. The sound made her shiver slightly. Tifa threw her eyes to the ground as she walked in, "Cloud?" Her shaking voice called out, her eyes glued to the white tile that covered the bathroom floor.

"What is it, Tifa?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to come in here but I can't find the kids. Why aren't you _watching_ them?" She spat, anger quickly steaming off of her.

A chuckle came from the other side of the bathroom, "Tifa you can look, I'm dressed." There was a screech as the water turned on and splashed against the shower curtain. Apparently she had stumbled in on him just before he had gotten into the shower.

With a small amount of hesitance Tifa lifted her eyes to find her long time friend leaning against the bathroom wall, his eyes observing her. He seemed to find humor in this situation. She blushed, "Well are you going to answer me? Why aren't you watching the kids, Cloud? I asked you to before I left and you said that you would."

"And I have been."

"Alright well did you realize that you lost them both?" She spluttered, her features growing frantic.

"I didn't _lose_ them, Tifa" He answered back a little hotly, clearly offended by her lack of confidence in him. She of all people knew how closely he watched those he cared for. He was an ex-SOLDIER for shit's sake. No one was lost while he was on duty.

"Well then where the hell are they?" She continued, walking up to him so that she could stand directly in front of him. "You're awfully calm about this whole thing. I tell you that I can't find them and you're cool as an ice cube as always. You know I can never-"

"Teef," he muttered, his eyes sparking with an emotion Tifa didn't recognize, "They're fine. I had Vincent come and take them for the night. I figured they could play with the neighbor kids for a little while and then spend some quality time with Vincent and Yuffie."

She blinked, her face turning red again with the realization of her stupidity. Tifa knew that Cloud wouldn't have just ignored the kids the entire time, he wasn't irresponsible like that. He was Cloud, an entity that was hard to explain or understand. She however had seemed to master all of his secrets and still she had lacked faith in his ability to watch two kids for a simple hour.

Strands of her hair fell over her embarrassed face, "I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't mean to…not trust you. I thought something happened to them. My mommy senses kicked in."

"It's alright, Tifa."

"No it's not. I should learn to stop being such a control freak…oh and about earlier-"

"I'm sorry."

She lifted her head so that she could look at him. He had removed himself from his position against the wall and was standing mere inches away from her. Tifa hadn't even heard him move let alone close the distance between them. Needless to say she was shocked with his apology. She had been the one being a bitch about the whole thing anyways.

"You're sorry for what? I was the one bothering you about Fenrir. I understand that you don't want anyone else to borrow it. It's special, I completely understand."

A noise that sounded like a soft laugh came from his throat, "Tifa, Fenrir is special but I shouldn't hog him all to myself. I'll let you borrow it if you want to. But just for the afternoon, got it?"

If her eyes hadn't been attached to her face they would have rolled onto the floor in her astonishment, "Y-you're letting me b-borrow Fenrir?" She blubbered, her face draining of color.

He shrugged, "I trust you. You can borrow Fenrir just don't let Yuffie touch it."

Tifa laughed, trying to recover from her initial shock, "Thank you, Cloud. I won't let her even go near Fenrir without me being there."

Cloud nodded, "Fine then."

Then it was silent. They both stared at one another for the longest time before Tifa felt shy under his devouring eyes. The seemed especially blue inside this all white room.

"I should let you get to your shower, sorry again Cloud."

Tifa turned to leave when her arm was caught in a strong grasp. She let out a shriek of surprise as she whipped around to find that the thing that had grabbed her arm had been Cloud.

"A little jumpy, Teefie?" He cooed. His eyelids sank over his eyes in that seductive stare that he had given her the night before.

Her heart stopped. "I'm um…I just didn't expect that, is all."

"Aren't you even the slightest bit curious why I had the kids stay with Vincent and Yuffie?"

She blinked, realizing that she hadn't even bothered to ask in her frenzy, "Ok, how come?"

Pure white teeth exposed themselves for only a moment as Cloud flashed a quick smile; a mischievous grin. "Don't you think that you need time to relax?"

The martial artist stared at him with unsure eyes, "Relaxing does sound pretty damn good."

He nodded, blond spikes bouncing as he did so, "Well then, that's why I cleaned the house and sent them to Vincent's. Tonight is all about Tifa. Now then, you look like you need to shower," Cloud told her, not so much a question as it was a statement.

Tifa gave him an embarrassed laugh. She had nearly forgotten that she was sweat drenched. "Yeah, I could probably use some cleaning off."

"Well then, here you go," he said, motioning towards the shower.

Tifa swallowed, "You were running this for me?"

Cloud shrugged, looking at the floor, "Well I thought maybe you'd enjoy a nice, warm shower when you got back. It's a peace offering."

She giggled, smiling up at him with sparkling eyes, "It's great. Thank you."

Tifa bent down to untie her shoelaces when she heard him protest, "No, allow me."

Cloud pushed her shoulders back and up against the wall. His long time friend stared at him with confused eyes as he bent down and untied her shoes, removing the sneakers and socks with swift hands.

He returned to his full height, his mouth hovering over hers, "Remember, tonight is all about Tifa. You don't have to lift a finger."

Her sex pulsed at his smooth voice and close lips. Tifa's eyes fell down to stare at his perfect mouth. A smirk formed on them once again as she felt hands at her sides, lifting up her form fitting red shirt. '_Is this really happening?_' She thought to herself, blinking multiple times to make sure that she was indeed awake.

"What, would you like to do it yourself?" He asked her, eyes narrowed in on her expression.

She shook her head fervently, trying to hide the shaking of her knees. No such luck. His free hand found the inside of her clothed thigh, snaking in to rub it slightly, "Relax," he whispered to her, his voice like velvet.

Tifa nodded as her shirt was freed from her skin and tossed lazily to the floor. Cloud groaned at the sight of her black bra, clearly enjoying the way it accented her chest. His cheek found hers as she leaned in, his hands slipping behind her back to unclasp the barrier that stood between him and the beautiful breasts that lay sealed underneath its confines.

With one try the garment was unloosened and pulled off, joining the red shirt that had been shed before it. Next his hands fell to the rim of her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly. He tugged at the sides, watching them fall down to the floor silently, her slender legs shaking with the entire experience. The black panties she wore were obviously the mate to her black bra.

It was beginning to be too much for Cloud to take. This beautiful woman was almost completely naked before him.

"Teef," he murmured through his gritted teeth, his sultry blue eyes finding her dazed brown ones. She didn't speak; he didn't need to her to. The hungry lips that crushed against his had said it all.

They gasped into one another's mouth as Cloud pressed her hard against the wall to get the full taste of her mouth as he shred his gloves from his hands. Almost immediately after freeing his nimble, sword calloused fingers, he returned them to her side, hooking the panties with his thumbs and pulling the enticing garment down to the floor.

Tifa stepped from them and stood completely naked before him.

"Get it the shower," he commanded her. She obeyed, sliding the curtain shut with a screeching noise.

Cloud made quick work of his own clothing, joining her only moments later. She stood under the falling water, chest rising and falling with building anticipation as she looked at him, her eyes innocent and lustful at the same time.

Tifa's voice was lost as his mouth found hers again, his strong arms encircling her waist and pulling her to him, their bodies coated with the warm water that continued to beat down on them.

Perhaps this had been the clue she had been searching for earlier? Last night had been their first night of ever expressing any type of need for each other and so she had been confused, but perhaps this had revealed what her heart wondered. Still, she couldn't go through this without knowing for sure.

She pulled her kiss-swollen lips away from his so that she could look up into his mako blue eyes, "Cloud?"

"What is it, Teefie?" He muttered, running his fingers down her cheek absentmindedly while he listened.

Tifa swallowed. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. This could wind up ruining the entire evening, the entire week, their entire friendship but she had to know…she had to get it out there and in the open.

"I want to tell you something. Er, I _need_ to tell you something."

* * *

**And there's chapter 9! Lol had to leave it hanging for the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review and lemme know how it went for you all. Chapter 10 will be up in the next day or so. **

**Much love, **

**~Nikki~**


	10. Shower

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FFAC or any of its characters.**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and lemony goodness.**

**Author's note: Alright so I left you hanging with that last chapter. I know, I'm an evil person but this chapter will make up for it, I promise! Keep the reviews coming guys, I love what I'm hearing so far. =)**

* * *

"Cloud, I want to tell you something. Er, I _need_ to tell you something."

He had been caught off guard by her sudden withdrawal from his touch, but he wasn't offended. One thing that Cloud knew about Tifa was that if she had something on her mind, she couldn't just let it go without saying something. She had always been like that. That was one of the things that he-

"What is it, Tifa?" He purred, his fingers falling from her cheek to play with the side of her neck.

She shuddered at the sensation it sent up her spine, but she couldn't be distracted. She had to tell him and she had to tell him now.

"Well, I need to tell you something but I want you to do the same thing for me. Do you promise you will?"

Tifa's eyes peered into his, raw emotion filling her beautiful orbs. Cloud nodded, losing himself in her gaze. They were always passionate eyes but he had never had the privilege of seeing them this way before.

"Tifa, you can tell me anything you want to tell me. You always have, and I wouldn't want anything less from you."

The martial artist nodded, feeling a little relief but not really. This was nerve wracking. Since when did the walls move? She blinked furiously, her head spinning with the weight of what she was about to confess. She was quite sure that he knew it, but it was an entirely different thing to say it and have it out in the open than it was to think it.

"Um Teef, you look like you're going to throw up," Cloud mentioned, backing away from her ever so slightly, his arms still gripping her elbows almost as if to support her from falling.

She laughed nervously, swallowing repeatedly. Did everyone feel this way right before they-?

"No I'm fine. Alright, so here goes. Cloud?"

"Yes Tifa?"

"I um…I've wanted to tell you this for a long time but I've been too afraid to tell you. Especially with you always dreaming and tormenting yourself over Aeris."

This brought a quick frown from Cloud. He didn't need reminded of the flower girl. He was finally able to accept her death; he didn't need to relive memories of his pain.

"If what you're going to tell me is going to physically make you sick then I don't want you to tell me," He told her, a small smile on his perfect lips. Tifa's heart melted. Was he actually joking with her?

A smile all her own flashed onto her face upon realizing that he indeed was teasing her. It was such a phenomenon to have Cloud joke at all that she had nearly forgotten that she had wanted to tell him something. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and brought him down to her in a scorching kiss. The blond headed warrior never ceased to amaze her, even after so many years of friendship she still found him unbelievable.

Tifa's head muddied as Cloud kissed her back just as fiercely, pushing her up against the side of the shower. The flustered woman let out mewls of delight at the feeling of her lower region pulsing with need, and the feel of Cloud's arousal didn't help her concentrate any better either.

His hands trailed alongside her naked hips, sending chills of anticipation through her body. She let her head tilt to the side, letting his eager mouth nip at the slick skin. Tifa's hands gripped at his shoulders for balance once her legs began to shake. That was all she needed was to fall to the ground and ruin the moment. It would be typical Tifa Lockhart though. Things rarely ever worked out the way she planned.

"I won't let you fall," Cloud mouthed against her ear. It was almost as if he had read her mind. Her hero was yet again telling her he would save her if she were in trouble. The ex-SOLDIER gave a chuckle into her ear when he heard her gasp with delight at his comment. The whole protector persona Cloud had going on clearly was quite the turn on for Tifa. '_I'll keep that in mind_,' he mused, a stray hand rubbing across her flat tummy, the other securely fastened to her hip.

Tifa buried her hands into his wet hair as their tongues danced with one another. It was maddening the way he kissed. The fact that he was so gentle but forceful, eager but reserved, and lingering yet fleeting was simply enough to make her go insane with her need. Every time he pressed his lips to any part of her she felt her heart play the loudest melody against her chest.

Cloud held out his hand so that the water falling out of the shower head could fall over his fingers. His blue eyes cast a dark expression as he looked at her, his hand coming back down to his side. With movements so quick and fluid, Cloud had his sopping wet fingers sneaking through her thighs and her outer wall to find her already swollen clit. The extra lubrication was all that Cloud would need to send her to the point of no return.

Tifa panted as his fingers nimbly rubbed and teased her nub, moans becoming his reward, his fuel to quicken his pace. It wasn't long before he felt her tense, her breath trapping itself in her lungs, waiting to release.

"Already?" He asked her softly, giving her ear a slight bite at the top of its ridge.

"Mmngh," She moaned, her hands clawing at his muscled back, "Don't stop, please," Tifa pleaded, feeling his movements growing maddeningly slow. Again she heard that sardonic chuckle, "I wasn't going to."

The pressure she felt had her teetering on the edge. He knew what she wanted but yet he wasn't giving it to her. He was playing with her need to be sated. It was frustrating but arousing at the same time. Cloud was the dominating one and this only seemed to intensify the experience all the more.

"God, Cloud!" She wailed, biting onto his shoulder in anger. She hated and loved to be teased by him.

"What Tifa, impatient?" Cloud asked her, clearly amused by her almost animalistic need to release. He had a purpose to all of this. If he prolonged her anticipation, her orgasm would be that much more powerful. Tonight was all about Tifa relaxing, and after he was finished with her, that's exactly was she would be; relaxed.

Again his movements quickened, her nub growing with arousal. She could feel it, she was going to explode with her release, but received none. He had slowed his movements back down, almost feeding off of the growls of frustration he was receiving in turn.

'_Fine, two can play at that game_,' she thought as she dropped one of her hands from his shoulders. She ran her nails down his formed chest and abdomen, smiling at the quick intake of breath he gathered when she let her fingers play at his erection.

"Hrmm," she breathed, parting her lips in satisfaction as she grasped his shaft, earning a slight protest. Tifa's hand moved up and down, listening to the labored breaths that Cloud was beginning to contract.

"Tifa, no," He scolded, letting his head fall backwards. His own actions had long since slowed to barely any movements at all once she had touched him.

"No what?" She toyed, pressing a kiss to his strong neck, licking up so that she could nibble on his ear. Her hand continued its actions, even stopping so that she could run a soaked thumb over his sensitive member's head.

Cloud grabbed her offending hand's wrist and pinned it against the wall and away from him, his eyes serious yet lusty, "_No_, Tifa."

She swallowed furiously at her throat, feeling a little embarrassed and offended. Tifa had thought that he was enjoying himself.

Again that dark smirk covered his face as he removed his hands and took a step away from her. Tifa stared at him with a confused expression for a mere moment before he grabbed her hips and spun her around, pushing her up against the wall a little more power this time.

It was surprising yet exciting at the same time. Tifa's cheek rested against the cool, wet tiles of the shower, loving the feeling of his strong body pressed up against hers, displaying the dominance that he possessed.

One of his hands snaked around to her front while the other slid to her lower back, pressing down and in, causing her to bend ever so slightly. He groaned in approval, giving her ass the slightest squeeze, "Ready?"

Tifa bit at her lower lip as she felt him spread her legs apart ever so slightly before there was a slight pinch as he entered her.

Her hands clawed at the tiles uselessly as he finally was completely enveloped within her opening, waiting so that she was able to adjust to his presence. And then he began to rock in and out of her, holding on to her hip with one of his hands to keep her solid against him.

It was intoxicating. Each movement she could feel him inside her, rubbing and pleasing her g-spot. Tifa felt his fingers snake in and knot themselves into her hair, tugging her head backwards. He loved the way she held her mouth and closed her eyes while they fucked. It was an unparalleled beauty that he simply couldn't get enough of.

Her nails scratched down the tile as she felt her insides tense yet again, her back arching into his strong chest. One thing she noticed was that Cloud was very aware of his partner's needs and movements, so it didn't surprise her once he began to pick up his pace, digging in deeper, pressing her harder into the tiled wall. He owned her, and she knew it; he knew it. It was an overpowering sensation.

"That's it," Cloud whispered into her hair, "Let go," he told her, holding her strong against his always-moving hips.

She screamed out his name, her body growing limp in his arms as she came, her teeth biting down on her lower lip as hard as they could, a small trickle of blood falling down her mouth. Cloud moved quicker and stronger as she released, loving the primal feeling of her needs being met. Her insides throbbed around his member, sending chills through him as her anatomy claimed him.

The blond warrior knew that after this release she would be spent and he wanted to come with her, so with a few deep thrusts more, he spilled his thick liquid inside of her, her insides continuing to throb and milk him for all of his worth.

They stood there for the longest time just breathing and listening to the monotonous sound of the water hitting the floor of the shower.

After they had recovered enough so that they could move, Cloud pulled himself from inside her, tilting her head so that he could kiss her lips again, licking away the blood that had stained them.

"Cloud?" Tifa muttered as he reached for the shampoo, squeezing some of its contents into his hands, rubbing the bubbles into his golden spikes. He scrubbed for a while before he ducked his head under the shower, letting the soap rinse from his hair, his always lively spikes succumbing to the weight of the water, but only momentarily.

Tifa felt a smile cross her face at this sight. She had never seen Cloud without his spiky hair so when they had fallen to frame his face if only for a brief moment, she had enjoyed the sight. He gathered another squeeze of the shampoo and approached her, entangling his hands with her long locks, rubbing the formula into her scalp, the bubbles soon falling to the floor as he helped her rinse her hair once he had finished.

"Cloud?" She tried again, waiting for a response.

"Shh," he murmured, grabbing a sponge and pouring liquid soap onto it. He washed her entirely before he did the same to himself, rinsing out the sponge and returning it to its place at the side of the tub.

Cloud bent down and turned off the now cool water, giving his head a slight shake bringing back to life the dormant spikes. They both exited the shower, grabbing towels and running it over their hair for a moment before wrapping it around their bodies. Cloud's around his waist, Tifa's around her entire torso and lower region.

"Now, what did you want, Teef?" He asked her, pulling her to him in a light kiss.

She swallowed as he pulled away, loving the glow of his beautiful blue eyes, "I need to tell you something."

"You already told me that earlier. What do you want to tell me?" He asked her, handing her the brush so that she could comb out the tangles in her long hair.

"Cloud…ok so I've wanted to tell you this for a while but I never really thought that it mattered. But I feel like I should tell you now…"

He nodded, clearly waiting for her earth shattering confession.

"Ok, here goes…Cloud Strife, I love you. I've always loved you."

He remained silent and emotionless, not the response she had exactly wanted but the one she had anticipated.

They stood there for the longest time not speaking, only looking at one another as if the answer that she was waiting for was hidden in the air that separated the two. "Cloud?" She asked again, suddenly feeling completely exposed and not in the way she wanted to be exposed around Cloud.

He shook his head, silently asking her to stay silent. She complied, sucking in her lips to help seal her mouth shut.

Tifa felt the redness in her cheeks burning as if she were on fire. '_Why is he just staring at me like that?_' The marital artist felt her heart fall through the floor as she came to the conclusion that the reason he was staring was because he was trying to find the right way to tell her that it was nice that she loved him but that it wasn't mutual.

"Tifa-"

She hesitated at first, but eventually she looked up at him, his mako eyes completely soft and unprotected. The way he was looking at her was so new and warm that her heart sang its praises again. Was her seriously going to answer her? It was far more than she had hoped for; she had simply planned for her confession to frighten him and for him to simply walk away without any answer to her statement.

"I don't know what to say."

The hope that was in her system instantly crashed down to the floor, shattering the instant it hit. She stared at him with bewildered eyes, completely devastated, "I see," Tifa mumbled, feeling like a fool.

His long time friend folded her arms across her chest, bowing her head, attempting to duck out the door. He caught her arm, pulling her back to stand in front of him.

"Tifa, look at me."

"**NO**!" She snapped, her voice cracking with the unfiltered emotion that had managed to surface within only a few seconds. Tifa fought back the salty water that was beginning to hit the floor. Cloud caught sight of the falling liquid, concern swarming through his body.

"Tifa!" He tried again, giving her upper arms a slight shake. She shook her head quickly, refusing to look at him. Cloud froze upon hearing a muffled sob escape from her throat.

"Teefie, don't cry."

"Just let me go, Cloud."

"I can't."

"Then I'll _make_ you!" She snarled, shoving at his chest angrily. He remained steadfast, hands locked around her arms, "Stop it Tifa."

"No, _**you stop it**_! Let go of me! I don't want to be here!" She sobbed, finally lifting her face enough for Cloud to see. Immediately he regretted trying to look at her crying eyes. It was heartbreaking.

"Tifa all I said was that I didn't know what to say."

"And you said enough. I was stupid enough to believe that you could actually feel the same way about me. I knew better than to think that, I know who has your heart and it's definitely not me."

She struggled with his arms again, trying in vain to free herself from his strong hands.

"Stop fighting me, Tifa Lockhart."

The whole situation was utterly mortifying. She couldn't believe that she had let her guard down enough to leak the truth about her feelings for him. And what was worse was that she had been foolish enough to believe that he would answer her with a some what human response. Finally realizing that fighting against his strong hold was utterly useless, no matter how strong she was, Cloud was stronger. Cloud was always more than she could ever hope to be. So she ceased her thrashing and stood there, tears falling to the floor, Cloud's eyes holding hers.

"Fine, just reject me and get it over with," she hissed, trying to take her heartbreak out on him with her short tones.

He shook his head, "Stop it. You're being hateful."

Tifa lowered her fisted hands to her sides, her body becoming perfectly straight, "Well then speak."

One of his calloused hands released an arm so that he could lift her chin upwards, "Tifa Lockhart, the one thing about you that I can't stand is that you always put yourself down. You seem to think that you don't deserve love or what you dream of and you do. I don't know what all I have done that's hurt you but I do know that the reason you are the way you are in that way is because of me and it absolutely sickens me. I'm sorry for all that I've ever said or done that's hurt you. It was never my intention; you are my best friend who has been with me through every aspect of my life. I don't know why you would be so afraid to tell me how you feel. I guess my question would be, with everything that we've been through, all the laughs and tears, all the good and bad times, all the journeys of people we've met and lost, you and I have been through them all together. You have been my best friend since we were kids, Teef. I had feelings for you then-"

"Then, not now."

"On to my question: Tifa, how could we have been through everything we've been through together, sharing this make-shift family and memories, our many battles, and our many joys as childhood companions, and me _not_ have feelings for you?"

She stared at him, the water in her eyes preventing a crystal clear picture. "Sure, sissy Teefie, I'm not stupid. I'm just a sister figure to you."

He laughed, genuinely laughed, "Tifa, if I thought of and loved you as a sister, then what we just did would be wrong on many levels."

Tifa froze. He had a point. But she was still unsure.

Cloud's laughter stopped almost as quickly as it had appeared, "Tifa Lockhart, you know I'm horrible with words and emotions. I always have been and I always will be. But one thing I can say for certain is that you are my best and truest friend, but I can't just settle for that. It's not enough anymore. I need you to be more; I want you to be more than just that."

He kissed her palm, placing it on his chest over his heart, his blue eyes hot with the confession of his own feelings. Still he hadn't said them, those three words she longed to hear. Although her tears had long subsided and happiness branched through every one of her nerves, she still longed to hear him say it. She rubbed his chest and smiled slightly at him, "Please?"

He didn't need informed of what she was wanting, he could tell. Cloud had become familiar with the emotion of love in her eyes. It was simply breathtaking. They twinkled and shimmered with what looked like the night sky, their edges soft and warm.

Cloud had never been able to give Tifa what she had wanted before, but he had to change that. He couldn't live the rest of his life continuing to let her down and so-

"Tifa Lockhart, I-"

"**Anyone home?"**

Both of them froze in their spots, their eyes wide with surprise upon hearing someone else's voice.

'_**NO**_!' Her mind screamed as she stared imploringly at Cloud, '_He was just about to tell me. __**No, no, no**_!'

Cloud released her arms but not before pressing a kiss to her forehead, ducking out the door. She heard him shuffling through his closet; apparently he was dressing himself now.

Tifa poked her still wet head around the corner of the door and found that he had dressed into his normal attire in a mere matter of seconds.

"I'm going to go see who that is."

She nodded, her heart flopping around inside her like it had been wounded. It was so close and yet it had continued to elude her ears. And Cloud was so unpredictable that she didn't know if she would ever have that chance to have him tell her how he felt again. It was simply too much to take.

Tifa darted out of Cloud's room, hugging the wall and jumping into her own room before anyone had seen her. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top quickly, running her fingers through her hair one last time before she ran out the door of her room, searching the house quickly for any signs of Cloud or the visitor. Whoever it was that had intruded was going to pay. They had prevented her dreams from being fulfilled after years of dreaming them. She wasn't going to let this go easily.

* * *

**There it was, chapter 10 filled with lots of lemony goodness! Chapter 11 will be up in a matter of a day or two. Who's the visitor? Hopefully they can take an ass whoopin' from Tifa Lockhart. Lol.**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	11. Status?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FFAC.**

**Rating: M for language, fluffiness, and violence.**

**Author's note: I love all the enthusiasm! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, review and lemme know!**

* * *

She could hear Cloud talking with the intruder downstairs in the bar. He seemed to actually be giving whoever it was the time of day so Tifa automatically knew that he was at least a familiar face to her long time friend. Cloud didn't typically waste his time with people he didn't know…typically.

"How long have you been back?" Rang out Cloud's always cool voice.

"I have been in the city for only twenty minutes. I could not wait to come and see Marley any longer. It seems like it has been years since I have seen her beautiful face."

There was a slight chuckle, which sounded like it came from Cloud, and then he spoke, "I see. She has grown quite a bit. Denzel has grown quite fond of her."

"That is good news. It has been far too long since I have seen you too, my friend. How goes life?"

The was a pause, which Tifa assumed was Cloud giving that distant look he always gave when he was trying to think of just the right way to say something, and then she heard the other man laugh hysterically, "Your lack of silence either means it's been absolutely horrible or wonderful beyond your realm of words."

Silence followed again. Tifa couldn't take it any longer. The anger she had brewing in her system was about to cause a huge hole to form in the wall after she punched it. If she didn't confront the visitor now she would only become even angrier and possibly beat the living hell out of them. '_I still might_!' She thought nastily, rounding the corner, her long black hair swirling about her as she came to a halt just behind Cloud and his visitor.

The intruder poked his head around the blond warrior, his eyes instantly lighting up, "Tifa Lockhart! It's been too long, dear girl!"

Cloud turned around as well, his mako blue eyes seeming to glint with a warmth upon seeing her.

Tifa's anger immediately eluded her memory as her eyes locked with the dark brown ones of Barrett Wallace.

"Barrett!" She exclaimed, rushing past Cloud to throw a hug around the large man's neck…well shoulders, he was far too broad chest to actually reach his neck.

He laughed heartily, pulling away after quickly returning the hug, "My god woman, you look even prettier than I remember."

Tifa blushed as she pulled away, taking a few steps back, unaware that she had come to rest directly beside of Cloud, who seemed stiff as always. "Oh please, I'm just dressed in a tank top and jeans," she teased, suddenly embarrassed, "But look at you. You look like you just had a breath of fresh air put into your lungs. I take it your journey is coming along well?"

Barrett nodded, "Sure is. I'm making quite a bit of progress. Still no closer to being able to accept this thing," he muttered, shaking his metal hand about for a moment, "I do wish I could come home to see Marlene more often but with the way things are, it's probably best that I don't come around as much."

"Oh Barrett you wouldn't hurt little Marlene," Tifa said with a sincere smile, "You're way too hard on yourself. You remind me of someone else I know," she added, casting a mischievous look at Cloud. He didn't seem to notice. He was still staring at Barrett, waiting for his fellow comrade to speak again.

Barrett caught sight of her allusion and laughed, "Still just as loveable as he always has been is he? You really need to lighten up there Strife. Life is going to pass you by, it's kind of like a train-"

The martial artist found she was zoning out as Barrett gave a long speech about life and trains. '_It's like Cloud and Fenrir, unhealthy obsession_,' she thought to herself, laughing mentally at the joke she had just made.

"So just ignore the constant creaking of the tracks, keep your mind focused on your destination: life!"

She blinked herself out of her trance just in time to hear the end of his speech, "I agree, Barrett," Tifa told him, nodding in approval.

He flashed a toothy grin before casting Cloud a darker look, "But I have to admit, you definitely look different from the last time I seen you."

Cloud bowed his head, "Whatever," he murmured, his blue eyes rolling to the side so that he could look at Tifa. Was he trying to hide a smile? Her heart beat slowed as she too smiled. Barrett stared at her and crossed his arms, "'Scuse me but you two act like you have a dirty little secret."

Cloud's head snapped back up, both of their faces wiping themselves clean of the smiles that had managed to creep onto their faces. Cloud shook his head solemnly, "Barrett why must you always try to start something?"

Barrett smirked, "Because I'm Barrett Wallace, damn it. How fun would life be if I weren't around to mess with you guys every once in a while?"

"Scary, but true," Tifa threw back at him, laughing.

"Now then, I love to see the both of you a lot but I just need to see my Marley. Where is she?" Barrett asked them, clasping his hands together eagerly.

The two younger adults froze, Cloud's fingers slightly twitching, Tifa cracking her knuckles with nervousness, "Um, Marley?"

Barrett's face grew stern, "Yes Marley, my daughter? My adopted daughter that I left in your care while I've been away. Cute little thing, brown hair, about this high," he said, holding his hand down to indicate her height.

"We know who she is," Cloud mumbled, possibly a little insulted at Barrett's mock description.

"Well then _where the hell is she_, Strife? I haven't seen her in forever and you act like you don't even know who the hell she is."

Tifa shook her head, "No, it's not that, it's just that…well Yuffie has been asking if she could watch Marlene sometime and so Cloud let her take her for the night."

Barrett nodded, "Fine then, well let me see Denz then, I have a gift for him."

"Um, he's sorta with Marlene, Yuffie, and Vincent for the night too," Tifa said ashamedly.

The big man stared at them both for a moment as if trying to figure them out, "So what you're saying is that Marlene and Denz are at Yuffie's, and you and Cloud are alone?"

"Um…is that what I'm saying Cloud?" Tifa asked her long time friend quickly, feeling like she was being investigated.

Cloud shrugged, "Well if the kids aren't here and it's just me and Tifa then I guess that's what she's trying to say, Barrett."

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU TWO FUCKIN' WITH ME RIGHT NOW?!" Barrett exclaimed, his dark eyes wide with surprise and realization at the same time.

"What do you mean? Can't two adults have a night free from kids?" Cloud asked him unenthusiastically.

"If they're fuckin' married! You two are just friends."

"But we would like time free from the yells and bickering of children," The ex-SOLDIER continued, a hand falling to his hip lightly. He hadn't looked so annoyed/disinterested for a while. This was often the way Cloud presented himself when he was trying to remain cool. It wouldn't take too many more questions before Cloud grew just as flustered and angry as Barrett was becoming. '_Why is Barrett angry_?' Tifa thought with a frown, her dark eyes growing hard.

"No, no, no, this isn't right. This isn't how I left things. I left and Cloud was still wallowing in his own self pity, Tifa you were still annoyed and listlessly dreaming over this punk, and Marlene and Denzel were completely unaware. What's going on, I demand to know, as the father of Marlene, I want to know what the situation is between you and Strife."

"First of all, he's not a punk, Barrett," Tifa growled, her anger from earlier resurfacing into her system, "Secondly, I wasn't always listlessly dreaming over him," she said, glancing at Cloud nervously. That was all she needed was to appear like a love sick loser to him. That was one thing Cloud always thought about her was that she was a strong, independent woman, "Thirdly, Marlene and Denzel are very well taken care of."

"Tifa goes above and beyond what a mother should do, she spoils them like they were her own children," Cloud grumbled, still completely calm, his eyes sparking with a hint of annoyance.

"And as far as any situation that Cloud and I may be in is not any of your business," Tifa informed Barrett coldly, "Although you are our friend, I do not have to tell you anything about my current position with Cloud."

"Why, you embarrassed?" Barrett snapped back, his hands fisting.

"What's with you?" Cloud asked him coldly, a blond eyebrow arching.

"How could you let this happen? With this distraction you aren't going to be able to be the parents you need to be for Marlene and Denzel. They deserve your full attention."

"Excuse me for trying to have a life," Tifa growled at him, her face turning a shade of red, and it wasn't because she was embarrassed; this was pure, raw, unfiltered anger.

"So you don't deny it then?"

Cloud let out a lengthy sigh, "Barrett, first of all we don't need to confirm or deny anything. Secondly, the kids will always have our full attention. A night away from them does not make Tifa or me bad care takers. Parents do it all the time, they even brag about it. Thirdly, I don't want you harassing Tifa for an answer. She's right; she doesn't have to say anything about her standing with me. Besides Barrett, wouldn't you want Tifa and me to…happen?"

Barrett grew silent for a moment, his eyes quivering with anger. They were lucky that he was inside the house because if he had been outside he would have morphed his hand into a gun and shot aimlessly into the night's sky. "But what about Aeris, Cloud? You're over her already?"

Cloud's body became rigid, his face finally exposing the frustration he was feeling, "Don't go there."

Suddenly there was a loud wail of anger that came from Tifa's direction. Both men lifted their heads to find the martial artist launching herself at Barrett, her strong feet in front of her as she jumped into the air and prepared to land their devastating strength right into his chest. Barrett's eyes rounded as he realized what was happening, trying in vain to put his arms in front of him to shield his face from her attack,

"Teeeeeeeeffffffffaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, noooooooooooo!" He yelled, bracing himself for impact. It never came. Barrett swallowed, poking one eye open after hearing roars of protest from the saucy woman. Tifa was being held firmly in Cloud's hands, the blond warrior holding both of her hands behind her with one hand, one arm holding her back by her waist. He was whispering into her ear, commanding her to be still and to relax, that Barrett meant no harm.

She continued to struggle until he mentioned something else that Barrett found inaudible. Finally after a bit more thrashing, her eyes dead set on her Avalanche comrade, Tifa stopped fighting Cloud's strong arms.

"Damn girl, I didn't mean to make you want to kill me!" The oldest of the three exclaimed, wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"Well then shut your mouth and I won't feel like it!" She snarled, finally able to shove Cloud's arms off of her. Cloud blinked lazily at Barrett, clearly not entertained by the sudden attempt at his friend's life by Tifa.

"Fine I won't say anything anymore, I'm just saying that it's all just a little fishy. Since when do you two take time off to be alone? Wouldn't being along mean that you aren't around someone else? It's almost like you took time away from the kids to be alone…together! Can't you just tell me?"

Tifa shook her head fervently, sparing a glance at Cloud who seemed to be warming up to the return of their friend. Apparently this was how he liked things, interesting and life threatening. '_Always the soldier_,' she thought, frowning, "Come on, let me get you something to drink."

Barrett finally dared to crack a grin, poking Cloud in the ribcage as they walked over and sat down at the bar, Tifa taking her usual position as the bar keep. She poured all three of them a glass, pulling a stool up behind the counter and sat across from them, her eyes still hard with lingering anger.

Barrett and Cloud drank theirs quickly, while Tifa sipped at hers. "After we finish I'm going to go see Marlene, do you mind?"

Cloud shook his head, as did Tifa. Barrett laughed, "Of course you wouldn't, you two wanted alone time."

Tifa's eyebrows twitched, "Are you going to keep making snide remarks until we tell you?"

"Probably," He told her, winking at Cloud. The blond man simply rolled his eyes.

"Fine," She grumbled, "Then let's just say that Cloud and I are trying to figure things out. How's that?"

Barrett nodded, "Good enough for me. Don't you dare let me ever find out that the children are suffering because you two are 'figuring things out'. Ya hear me? You hear me, Strife? Oy, I'm talking to you!" He growled, waving his armored hand in front of Cloud's face.

Cloud nodded, his eyes locked on Tifa, a slight smile on his lips, "I hear you. I was just thinking about something."

Tifa blinked stupidly but Barrett shook his head with understanding, "God, would you two stop fucking with your eyes already?"

"BARRETT!" Tifa hissed, slamming her glass down.

"TIFA NO!" Barrett exclaimed as she launched herself over the counter at him yet again. Cloud sighed. Barrett always did know how to ruffle people's feathers, but that was one of the things that he liked about his friend. Barrett Wallace definitely knew how to have a good time.

* * *

**There ya go, nice and light hearted. =) Uneventful but cute. Gotta have these to have a good story ya know. Chapter 12 up in a day or two. **

**Much love, **

**~Nikki~**


	12. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not FF7 or FFAC. Oh to be a part of the Square Enix creative team. *sigh***

**Rating: M for language, fluff, & violence. **

**Author's Note: Hope you liked chapter 11, here's chapter 12. Poor Barrett, getting schooled by Tifa Lockhart. Lol. Review and lemme know whatcha think of this one. Hope you guys continue to love this like I am. It's getting great! **

* * *

Barrett rubbed his throbbing left eye, glowering at the unnoticing Tifa as he wallowed in his embarrassment. She had completely torn him apart in a mere matter of seconds and Strife had just sat there and let her beat the living hell out of him. Not that he was proud of it, but what better woman to kick his ass than Tifa Lockhart? She was truly deadly with those legs and arms of hers…and that body was another matter of being dangerous. Her physical beauty was dangerous in the wonderful sense of the word.

He continued to cast dark glares at the spirited beauty, listening to her ramble on about something that Marlene and Denzel did the other day. Cloud never answered but continued to look at her as if he were interested in what she had to say. He seemed tense; almost annoyed that Barrett was still here?

'_That only makes me wanna stay longer, asshole_,' the gun-wielder thought, clearing his throat as he finished off his second glass of alcohol, "I think that'll do for me, Teef."

She nodded, taking the glass from in front of him, placing it at the end of the bar. "You sure?"

Barrett grumbled a '_yes_' and got to his feet, letting out a slight burp, "God I forgot how much that stuff tore up my stomach. Well I think I'm gonna head over and see Marlene now."

"You sure you don't want to stay any longer? I didn't mean to lose my temper, Barrett, but I warned you," Tifa told him matter-of-factly, her dark eyes shimmering with laughter.

He shook his head, "No, I think I'll go. I'll stop back by tomorrow before I leave," he added gruffly.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "You'll be leaving tomorrow, so soon?"

"I can't stay for too long, but I had to see Marlene. I couldn't stand another day of not seeing her. I'm glad I got to see you two as well. Next time I visit I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut. I forgot how crazy women get sometimes," He muttered, glancing at Tifa who seemed to smile at that comment.

"Well then we will have a lunch just for you then, Barrett. I'll cook for ya. Sound yummy?" Tifa asked him, flashing her beautiful smile that drove the men crazy. '_How are you such an idiot, Strife? Look at what you have standing right in front of you!_' He mentally scolded the blond sitting next to him, apparently lost in a daze.

Barrett nodded, his temporary anger slipping away quietly, "Sounds great, Tifa. I'll bring Denzel and Marlene home tomorrow. I'll be staying at the inn tonight so don't worry about me staying here or anything."

"Alright then," Cloud said as the three of them walked towards the door, "Oh," Barrett sighed, turning back to Tifa, "I meant to tell you earlier but didn't get a chance. There's this red-headed Turk down at the inn that keeps mentioning you. Says something about you two might be heading on a date soon? I don't know but please tell me you aren't going out with one of 'them.' Especially since you and Cloud are 'figuring' things out."

Tifa shook her head quickly, catching sight of Cloud's face glow a slight shade of red. '_That damn Turk never shuts his mouth_,' the blond thought, letting his eyes busy themselves with Fenrir parked just outside the bar.

"No I'm not going. He asked me out but I'm not gonna go. I still haven't told him yet."

Barrett laughed warmly, "Want me to tell him for ya?"

Tifa nibbled on her lower lip for a second before she laughed, "You know what? Yeah, I do. Would you do that for me Barrett?"

He grinned, nodding quickly, "Sure thing, Tifa. See you two tomorrow. Hope you two sleep well…" He cleared his throat, "Or whatever it is that two people who are figuring things out do."

"Goodbye, Barrett," Cloud grumbled, throwing his friend a warning glare. Barrett swatted in comprehension at the ex-SOLDIER as he left the bar, the bell on the door ringing as it closed behind him. Tifa locked it and sighed, glancing over at Cloud, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, "He sure does speak his mind doesn't he?"

"Always has," Cloud said as he walked past her and up the stairs. She frowned, standing there for a moment in her confusion. Was he upset? Tifa followed close at his heels, keeping quiet as he went to the family room and sat down on the couch. She stood at the doorway, busying her fingers with the hem of her tank top.

He was leaning his head in a gloved hand, closing his eyes, "What is it, Tifa?"

She gulped, her insides giving at slight twinge of nervousness, "I um…I hope he didn't make you upset with that comment about…you know who."

"It doesn't matter, does it?" He growled.

She blinked, "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter if it made me upset or not, it doesn't change anything. She's gone, and it's my fault."

Tifa's heart broke, all the little pieces beating inside her ribcage, causing her chest to hurt. She clutched at her breast, gasping for air ever so slightly, "Cloud, it's not your fault. I thought you had accepted her death-"

"Never mind. I don't want to talk about it, Tifa."

She shook her head with denial. She had been so close to having what she had wanted and the little comment from Barrett had ruined it all in one fell swoop, "Cloud, please-"

"_No_, Tifa. Go to bed, it's late. I'll see you in the morning when I get back from my delivery," Cloud hissed, almost angrily at her.

The martial artist glared at him, wanting nothing more than to just shake him until he came to his senses, "Fine, goodnight Cloud. Be careful in the morning," She whispered, choking back cries of pain as she hurried from the room, rushing to her own room, locking the door behind her. He wasn't going to be permitted in tonight; she needed to seriously think things through. If he was going to have these episodes all the time would it really be fair to try and 'figure things out' with him?

"Damn it, why do I have to be in love with the one man that can't love me back?" She screamed into her pillow, setting in a death grip on the soft cushion furiously as she wept into the silk pillow case. '_I had to have read his signals wrong earlier. He was just caught in the heat of the moment. Of course he'll act like he has feelings for you if he wants to get in your pants again. You're just a best friend with a huge benefit, that's all you'll ever be, Tifa Lockhart. Better get used to it_,' the broken hearted beauty thought to herself, the tears sliding down the silky fabric, landing on the bedspread with a silent splash.

She turned her head so that she could look out the window and gaze at all the stars in the night sky. It reminded her of the promise Cloud had made to her, the night they spent under the stars. Tifa grit her teeth together in agony as a wave of pain shot through her chest as the little pieces of her heart beat again. These memories only tortured her further as she tried to clear her head enough to sleep. '_It's never going to work out for me, is it? It's always a happen ending for everyone except Tifa Lockhart_,' she mused, stifling another wave of sobs into the pillow yet again. She wouldn't let him hear her cry, he didn't deserve to hear her cry. He didn't deserve to know how much he hurt her. But if he didn't deserve to know any of these things why did she want so much for him to bust the door down and to make everything alright?

************

He knew he had hurt her. He knew by the silence and her quick exit. He hadn't needed to see her leave; he had heard her hurried feet pitter patter across the wood floor in a near run. It killed him, but he couldn't fake around Tifa. She was his best friend for shit's sake; he shouldn't have to fake around her. But yet that's all he ever seen her do regardless of her position as _his_ best friend. _She_ was always putting on a fake smile, trying the best she could to make her eyes twinkle when she felt like crying. The way _she_ would attempt at a cheery mood when all she felt like doing was screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs. And the way _she_ looked like a heartbroken dog when she looked at him, and how _she_ would attempt to throw on an award winning smile and make her face brighten once she caught him looking at her, it was sickening. It had to be a horrible fate to always have to pretend to be something you really weren't. In all reality, if it weren't for the kids he didn't know if she would even try to pretend at all. Tifa was completely broken and it was entirely all his fault.

His heart pumped hard in his chest, the organ reminding him of the way she had looked at him earlier, like every dream she had ever had was coming true. And he had felt that way too…but then Barrett had said it, the forbidden name that seemed to put him under a spell every time someone mentioned it. It was maddening not being able to move on.

'_You just broke your best friend's heart. You just destroyed what sanity Tifa had left in her. She's in pain and it's entirely your fault, you piece of shit_!' He thought, punishing himself with the image of the pain-filled Tifa inside her room. It was more than he cared to imagine.

'_You know how she feels and you know how you feel and yet you still pull that stupid shit? Way to go, Romeo_.'

Cloud pushed himself up from the couch, walking down the hallway with great care not to make even the slightest noise. He paused outside of Tifa's room, inclining his head so that he could hear a little better. It was silent. His mako eyes stared at her door like it was his enemy, wishing for nothing more than x-ray vision at this moment. There wasn't any way she was already asleep, so the silence had his interest piqued.

A gloved hand raised itself, knuckles about to knock on the door when he heard a muffled sob. He froze, his heart fluttering. Slowly he lowered his hand back to his side, his eyes still locked on the door, trying to in vain to see through the thick wood. He had been right, he had hurt her.

Cloud knew he should try and talk with her, but he didn't have the heart to face her. He knew the reason for her tears and there wasn't anything he could do about it. His lingering feelings for Aeris just didn't seem like they wanted to leave him no matter how hard he tried. But at the same time, the feelings he had for Tifa were so undeniable and consuming that he couldn't just let her go. '_You're greedy, Strife_.' He mentally warned himself, shaking his head as he quietly trudged to his room.

The door squeaked as he shut it behind him, glancing about the room. The bathroom light was still on. Cloud's throat ran dry as he slowly approached the scene of the incident from earlier, his light blue eyes falling down to see his clothes littering the floor, Tifa's beautiful red top, jeans, undergarments, and running shoes in the midst of the clutter of black. He stared at the pile for a long time, realizing that the only color in the clothes were Tifa's. Cloud bent down and picked up her clothing, staring at the black that remained behind.

His brows furrowed together with deep thought as he glanced at her clothing and dropped them back in the middle of his. Again her clothes were the only color, bringing to life the black that surrounded it. He nodded at the message, leaving the clothes exactly where they were, clicking the light switch down.

The clock flashed the time. It was a long drive to the outskirts of Edge, so if he left now he would arrive at his destination at nearly seven in the morning, and be back around noon. '_I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway_,' he mused, grabbing his sword and draping it over his shoulders. He threw on his goggles and left his room, sneaking past Tifa's room. It was silent; she surely had fallen asleep by now.

Cloud grabbed his delivery and hurried down the steps, locking the bar door behind him as he left Seventh Heaven. He mounted Fenrir and kicked it to life, barreling through the still sleeping city.

************

Tifa stared at the screen of her cell phone, contemplating the name in the center of it. Four little letters that had her so confused that all she could was stare. If Cloud wasn't going to step up and be the man she needed or dreamed of, she couldn't just let her life pass her by, could she? '_But he was about to tell you that he…No. He was just caught up in the moment. He was just going to say what he knew you wanted to hear. The only person he'll ever love is Aeris. Not you, you'll never be what he wants._ _The only reason he ever did anything with you was because he's a man and they have certain needs that memories of the past can't fulfill_.'

She nearly shrieked in surprise when the phone vibrated, the four letter name flashing as the caller. Tifa blinked for a moment, wondering if she should even answer it. Apparently Barrett had delivered her news quicker than she had expected. She had known that Reno wouldn't take rejection from her fellow comrade; he would demand to hear it from her mouth and her mouth only. Tifa cleared her throat, her body growing numb as she pressed the green key.

"Hello?"

* * *

***bites on nails* Getting all hairy isn't it? I love it. Review and lemme know how this one went for ya. Typical Cloud, all confused with no answers and poor Tifa, always getting let down. Damn you Barrett! Cloud better step up his game, the hounds are loose. Lol. Chapter 13 up in a day or two. =)**


	13. A Fool

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FFAC. **

**Rating: M for language, violence, and fluff.**

**Author's Note: Ok so that last chapter was totally hairy. I loved writing it though. When you love what you write it's the best feeling in the world. Lol ok so now that I'm done sounding dorky, let me present to you chapter 13! Enjoy and as always, review and lemme know whatcha think guys! ; )**

* * *

Tifa stared at the sun as it poked its bright face over the horizon, blinking with fatigue. Sleep had eluded her that night. The situation with Cloud was beginning to cause her lack of sleep and then Reno had called. She sighed, rubbing at her sleep deprived eyes. He had asked her if he had woken her and she had simply told him that he had. And then he apologized. He asked her why she had sent a Mr. T look alike to the inn to tell him that she wasn't going to go out on that date with him and for that she had no answer. At the time it had seemed like a good idea but once she thought back on it, it was actually rather rude.

But she had explained to him that she had to decline his offer of a date at this point in time. He hadn't taken it lightly, he had rambled on and on about chemistry and a new start. She had cut him off and told him that right now she couldn't even consider dating someone and it wouldn't be fair to lead him on when she couldn't give him all of her attention and effort. She would be cheating him out of something that she didn't want to cheat him out of. But she had told him that if she ever felt like dating that he would be the first to know and that they could still be good friends.

She showered and dressed into her usual black attire, not caring to try and look extra appealing to the eyes. Black was what she wore when she was unhappy. Her brows furrowed together as an image of Cloud filled her mind. She was beginning to follow his trend of all black, all the time.

Tifa cracked at her knuckles as she thought about possibly wearing something else. '_I need to put on a happy face for Barrett_,' she reminded herself, quickly shredding the black attire and replacing it with a light blue summer dress, sliding on a pair of white sandals. She brushed her long hair, leaving it down to frame her face today.

The extra time to lie in bed definitely was a plus; she didn't have two eager children jumping up and down at the end of her bed demanding breakfast. The thought of Denzel and Marlene brought on another wave of sadness. Even though it had only been one night she was definitely looking forward to her adopted children returning home today.

With her broken heart weighing heavy in her chest, Tifa exited her room, thankful for the invention of make up to hide her cry swollen eyes.

************

Just as he had expected, Cloud was nearing Seventh Heaven close to noon. He had timed things perfectly. Barrett wouldn't be over for lunch until nearly two, and so Tifa should be the only one in the house. He had ruined last night for her, he wouldn't let it happen again today.

Fenrir's engine silenced as he parked his beast of a machine, dismounting, pulling his goggles off, dangling them from his fingertips as he slowly approached the bar door.

"Hiya Cloud!"

Thankfully he had been trained to keep his emotions at bay when he had been a SOLDIER because if he hadn't he would have jumped three feet high. He spun around on his heels quickly, letting out a long breath of air upon seeing Yuffie, Vincent, Marlene, Denzel, and Barrett approaching, "Hey everyone," He muttered, feeling like he was in a spotlight.

"You are embarrassed," Vincent commented, his eyes poking over his red collar. Cloud frowned, "No, just surprised. You all aren't supposed to be here until two. It's only noon."

"We know, Cloudy-poo. But we couldn't keep the kids at bay any longer so we decided to come over a little early. Besides, a little quality friend time never hurt anyone, Spike. It might actually do you some good," Yuffie told him, eyeing him warily.

A roll of his blue eyes was her response. She had expected as much, nudging Vincent in the side. The long haired man laughed slightly, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Yuffie.

"Hi Cloud!" The kids exclaimed as they ran up to their other care taker. Cloud bent down, smiling softly at them.

"Marlene, Denzel. Did you two have fun at Yuffie and Vincent's?"

Denzel shrugged and Marlene nodded, "They taught us lots of stuff."

Cloud shot a quick glance up at Yuffie. He knew she had been the culprit. Vincent wouldn't dare interfere with the kids like she would. That's what he liked about Vincent; he didn't put his nose where it didn't need to be. Yuffie laughed nervously, scratching at the back of her head.

"They did huh? Well hopefully you'll tell me all about that later."

Marlene laughed as she and Denzel darted in the house, Denzel giving Marlene a bright smile as they ran in, screaming for Tifa. Yuffie and Vincent followed in after them, leaving Barrett and Cloud outside.

"You appear to be back to your usual self today, Strife. Last night a fluke?" Barrett asked him, tapping his metal arm out of habit.

Cloud stared at Barrett like he was trying to burn a hole right in between his eyes, "Barrett, why must you always concern yourself with my personal life?"

"Because you're _personally_ my friend. Friends tell each other that kind of stuff ya know."

The blond shook his head, "Barrett, I want to be honest; I don't know what's going on."

The other man let out a whistle, "That bad huh? I should have known that it wasn't going to last long. So what was the deal? Couldn't get it up?"

"**Barrett!**" Cloud hissed, his blue eyes deadly, "_Not sex_. Things between Tifa and I are confusing without sex, let alone with it included into the equation."

Barrett sighed, "Well, I don't see what's so confusing. Tifa is crazy 'bout you, she's _FUCKIN' GORGEOUS_, and willing, and has waited on you for years and years! The only problem in the equation I see is you, Strife. Still being an indecisive little pussy are ya?"

"Drop it!" Cloud warned his long-time friend, anger brewing underneath his handsome exterior.

"What, did I hit a nerve?" Barrett continued his mocking, his brows furrowing together with his own anger, "Listen to me, and listen to me closely, Cloud. That woman in there is a good girl. She is an excellent mother figure and care taker for those kids, she's a spirited fighter who's loyal and dependable whenever you need help, she's sweet and caring, always putting others before herself and she's beautiful to boot. She has been waiting for you for years, since you were children. I advise you not to play with her emotions. What are you going to do when she gets tired of waiting, no matter how strong her feelings are for you, and moves on? You'll be left broken hearted over Aeris and Tifa, one of which is alive and was willing to be everything you want her to be. I've seen the way you look at her, Strife. It's no secret that the way she feels about you is the way you feel about her. Basically all I'm trying to get through that thick-ass skull of yours is that you are a fool if you let her slip through your fingers. Think about that for a while, Cloud."

Their eyes locked, neither of them giving or gaining any ground as Barrett shoved past Cloud and disappeared into the bar as well.

He had been right. Cloud knew it, but it still stung. "Damn it," he snarled, punching the wall, slumping against the outside of the building. Cloud bowed his head, blond spikes falling down to cover his face. He needed to make a decision and he needed to make it fast. It should be so black and white that he didn't need to think about it but still he was hesitant. What if things didn't work out with Tifa? Their friendship would be ruined forever. But what if things _did _work out? What if they-

He didn't have time to think about that right now. They were about to have a goodbye lunch for their dear friend Barrett, Cloud couldn't use this time to be pondering his love life…or lack of one for that matter.

With his heart heavy and his mind cluttered, Cloud entered Seventh Heaven, afraid of what he would find at the top of the stairs.

************

"God Teef, when did you get that dress?"

"Back off Yuffie, you're already nabbing my red shirt, don't start on this dress," Tifa told Yuffie, stopping her saucy ninja friend from even trying to wriggle this sundress out of her possession.

Yuffie huffed out a breath, crossing her arms, "Can't I just give you a compliment? Damn."

"You could if that was the only thing you were doing but it so happens that you're trying to snatch up my dress too so I won't allow you to speak any further on this subject," the martial artist teased, her face smiling, her eyes dull.

"Well fine, but did you happen to get Fenrir like we arranged?" Yuffie asked, her eyebrows lifting with her anticipation.

"Yeah, he said I could borrow it for one day but that was all."

"Really?" Squeaked the ninja, nearly jumping in the air with happiness, "So when can we expect to use it?"

"Well tomorrow is Sunday and Cloud doesn't have a delivery so you can use it tomorrow. But here's the deal, I want to take it for a ride before you get your greasy paws on it, just a quick joy ride and then I'll bring it by your place and you and Vincent can have your fun with it."

"But doesn't Cloud think that you are borrowing Fenrir?"

Tifa shrugged, "I still have to work that part out but don't worry about it. I gotcha covered, Yuff."

Yuffie smiled heartily at Tifa, her face screaming of her approval, "Thank you sooooo much Teef! Vinny and I are going to take good care of Fenrir, I promise."

"Well whatever you two happen to do while on Fenrir…just make sure you clean it up," Tifa warned, her eyes wide with dirty images.

Yuffie laughed, "Fine, I'll clean it up but I get to tell you all about it the next day."

"Deal."

The two women shook hands and laughed, Yuffie's laughter lasting much longer than Tifa's. "There he is!" Marlene exclaimed upon seeing the blond spikes of Cloud's hair poking up over the top of the stairs. Soon the warrior was standing in the kitchen as well, lingering by the door way.

"Now it's a party. Let's get this started!" Barrett declared, fisting his metal hand into the air.

The beautiful bar keep quickly turned back to the stove, stirring the noodles that were boiling inside an overly large pot. Everyone happened to notice the tenseness the two friends shared but chose to ignore it. It wasn't their business even though it was killing them to know what was going on.

"Alright, so let's see…who's up for a little mock battle then?" Yuffie suggested, flashing everyone a haughty grin as she cracked her knuckles, "That's what a backyard is for."

Cloud turned his head when he heard a slight laugh come from Vincent's direction, the secretive man shaking his head, his eyes dancing as he looked at Yuffie.

"I'm game!" Barrett exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"I'll join," Vincent agreed, all eyes turning towards Cloud. He sighed. He wasn't exactly wanting to join in the fighting but he wasn't exactly wanting to stay in the room with a heartbroken Tifa either, "Whatever I'll join."

"Hey Teef, why don't you turn that off and come join us? Lunch can wait," The ninja asked, eyes expectant.

"No, I don't want the noodles sticking to the pot. You all go ahead," She told them overly-nice, flashing them all a quick smile before turning back to her meal.

"Alright then, c'mon Marley, Denz, you two can be the referees," Barrett said, grabbing both of their hands. The kids squealed in delight as everyone went down the stairs, leaving Tifa to worry over her noodles, Cloud looming silently by the doorway.

His concerned eyes watched her form change from perky and straight, to slumped and shoulders heaving, her head bowing down. "Go have fun Cloud, it's alright," She cooed, not looking at him.

How she knew he had been standing there he would never know. He was always talented when it came to being unnoticed. "But it's not alright," he muttered, walking into the kitchen further.

"No, seriously, it's fine," she said again, a little more forceful this time, her back still to him.

Her friend stopped his approach in the middle of the kitchen, his muscled form stiff. Cloud's hands fisted beside him as he fought back the urge to run over and shake her, "_Tifa_," he growled, causing her to turn around, her head still bowed. Cloud could see tears and make up running down her face as she tried to keep him from locking eyes with her.

"_What_ Cloud? What do you _want_?" She wailed, stomping a slender leg in frustration, the tears freely flowing now.

"I want you to look at me," he muttered, closing the distance between them, taking in the scent of her perfume. It was his favorite.

"I can't!" Tifa told him, looking at the wall, her own small hands fisting.

"Why not?" He whispered, wanting nothing more than to reach under her chin and turn her face so he could look at her.

"Because it hurts too much, just leave me alone Cloud, please?" She pleaded, trying to choke back another sob as she turned back to the food, "Just go have fun, Cloud. Really, I want you to enjoy yourself. Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. I'm Tifa Lockhart remember?"

He swallowed, eyes shaking with their pain. In that instant he knew…he knew what he had to do and what he had to say. In that instant he had made his decision. With a nod, he turned and walked down the stairs slowly to join the others for their mock battle outside.

* * *

**Awww poor Teefie! Get a move on Cloud! Chapter 14 will be up later today. I'm too into this to just wait another day. Ho****pe you guys enjoyed it. Review and lemme know.**

**Much Love,**

**~Nikki~**


	14. Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FFAC…unfortunately.**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and lemony happenings.**

**Author's note: Alright so everyone is starting to share my opinion, damn you Cloud get a frickin move on! Lol. Here's chapter 14, review and lemme know how it hit ya. =)**

* * *

"You can stop giving me those dirty looks, ninja. I tried to warn you to stop it but you wouldn't listen, so that's your reward," Barrett grumbled, trying his best to avoid the dirty looks Yuffie was sending his direction.

"He _did_ warn you, Yuff," Vincent agreed.

"Shut it, Vinny. He didn't have to hit me so hard!" Yuffie growled, holding onto her bruising arm.

"Maybe mock battles aren't such a good thing for our group of friends. Maybe we should just watch people fight and not actually be in on the fighting," Vincent suggested.

"Well like he has a right to hit me like that. Cloud didn't slash me in half with his sword did he? No, but Barrett thinks it's alright to punch a girl in the arm as hard as he can with a frickin' metal arm!" She wailed, throwing Barrett another dark glare.

The man shrugged, "Well at least I didn't shot you with that frickin' metal arm."

"SHUT IT!" Yuffie warned, shoving Barrett with a whimper of frustration.

"I'm hungry!" Marlene interjected into the useless argument, holding onto her stomach.

"Maybe Mommy has the food ready by now," Denzel offered aloud for everyone to hear.

"Yeah let's go eat," Barrett agreed.

Yuffie sighed, "Fine but I think our refs were biased. Why does Cloud always have to win everything?"

"Because he was the better mock-fighter," Vincent told her, stepping in stride alongside her, giving her fingers a slight squeeze with his hand before he returned his hand to his side.

Yuffie's face instantly brightened, her eyes twinkling automatically, "Yeah I s'pose you're right, Vinny."

"I'm always right," He corrected her, giving her a wink.

"Don't ruin it," She teased, pushing him away from her playfully.

Cloud watched the unfolding with curious eyes, taking up the rear of the group as they entered Seventh Heaven. The way Vincent looked and treated Yuffie, the way she responded, it was almost so complex that he thought he would never understand it, but then again it was so simple that he was sure he was overlooking something.

Upon reaching the kitchen, everyone's noses filled with the smell of spaghetti and breadsticks. Denzel and Marlene voiced their appraisals instantly, running up to a now recovered Tifa and throwing a hug about her waist.

Tifa smiled softly, bending down so that she could give them the hug that they deserved, "I bet you two are starving. I know that Yuffie can't cook."

"Oy, is this Annoy Yuffie Day? Cut it out!" The spicy ninja mumbled, falling down into her seat at the table. Vincent took his spot beside her, Barrett beside him, Marlene beside Barrett, Denzel taking a spot beside his adopted sister. Cloud sat down at one end of the table, the seat at the opposite end left open for Tifa when she joined them.

The others noticed the separation but said nothing, although it took every bit of discipline to keep Yuffie's mouth shut.

Tifa filled everyone's plates and set them in front of them, and brought out a bottle of wine for the adults, kool aid for the kids, "Alright everyone, dig in. I hope you like it," Tifa said softly, sitting down into her seat gracefully.

She kept her eyes down onto the table, eyeing her food like she had never seen the likes of it before but Cloud knew better. She was avoiding him. He let out a sigh as he took a drink of his wine, suddenly feeling a loss of appetite.

************

The lunch went well, Yuffie and Barrett keeping the conversation lively with their constant bickering about the mock fight from earlier. Everyone had cleared their plates and several glasses of wine before everyone said goodbye, Vincent and Yuffie leaving first after Vincent had dropped his glass of wine on Yuffie's shorts and attempted to clean it up for her. They had both locked eyes and suddenly decided to leave. Barrett followed shortly after them, giving Marlene a tearful goodbye, Denzel as well. With all the guests gone it left the household of Seventh Heaven alone to return to normal.

But what was normal? Even Cloud couldn't remember exactly what normal was here. Things had been so tense for over a week now that he couldn't even bring to his memories the way things used to be. The air was so thick with anxiousness that it was almost sickening. The kids caught on instantly, darting off to their room to play for the remainder of the day.

Tifa had attempted to thwart Cloud from helping her clean up the kitchen but upon seeing the devastation that awaited her she had decided that a little help couldn't hurt, no matter who it came from.

The tidying of the kitchen went along in silence for nearly half of an hour before Tifa finally let out a cry of pain, "Shit!" She exclaimed, holding onto her hand.

Cloud's eyes scanned over the situation to find that Tifa had seriously cut her palm with a knife she had been trying to clean…a little angrily he had to admit. "Let me see."

"No, it's nothing. I just need to get a bandage."

"Tifa let me see," he tried again, setting the plate he had been drying on the counter as he approached her.

"Seriously Cloud, just let it go."

"No, you're hurt. Now stop being difficult and let me see," he told her, snatching her arm and turning her enough so that he could look at her damaged hand, "You cut yourself pretty deep, Teef."

"I'm fine, Cloud. I just need a bandage."

"Let me do it, Tifa," he whispered, holding onto her wrist and leading her to the family bathroom. He flipped on the light and opened the medicine cabinet, his mako eyes quickly flickering over the items that littered the inside. He snatched the Neosporin and a cloth bandage before shutting the door of the cabinet.

"Shut the door," He told her. She hesitated but complied eventually, letting it settle shut with a click.

Cloud bent his blond head over her hand, wiping away the blood with a wet cloth, "I need to cleanse it, and it's going to sting."

"I think I can handle it," she muttered, her face tilted upwards so that she could look at the ceiling.

Suddenly Cloud let out a hiss of anger, his head whipping up to stare at her straight in the face, "Cut it out, Tifa."

Her face turned a red color, her eyes casting a vehement glare, "How about you cut it out, Cloud? You act all concerned over me but then you act like I don't exist. You can't seem to make up your mind. Maybe Yuffie's right, maybe you _are_ bipolar."

He blinked, "Bipolar? Yuffie called me bipolar?"

"Bipolar Bob to be exact," Tifa corrected him, snatching the cloth from his hand and pressing it against the wound.

Cloud crossed his arms, his eyes serious, "I'm not bipolar. I just always have a lot on my mind."

"Well there's a news break, Cloud Strife always has something on his mind. Newsflash Cloud, I do too. Everyone does, they just have a better way of dealing with it than you do."

"You're just acting like this because you're pissed off," he growled, his back straightening. Her own body followed his motions, "No, I'm acting like this because I'm fed up. You and I have been friends since we were kids. We've been close and shared secrets with each other for years. And then this little flower girl comes along and ruins it all. And even after she dies you still can't get over her enough to realize that the girl that's always been there for you is still here. You still wallow in pain over a dead girl!"

His eyes widened in shock as he grit his teeth together, "Don't talk about Aeris like that."

"Oh I see," She said, her voice raising beyond that of a loud talk, it was quickly becoming a yell, "you can stand up for her but when a guy is trashing my reputation you can't even say a damn thing!"

Cloud was at a loss for words. She had a point but what was he supposed to do now that he had already let Reno say those things about her? "Tifa I'm-"

"'I'm sorry.' Yeah, I know. You're always sorry, Cloud. Well now sorry isn't good enough."

His heart beat quickly in his chest, warning him of the direction this conversation was going. If he didn't act fast it was going to go badly but he didn't know what to do. It was like he was frozen.

Tifa snatched the cloth bandage and wrapped it around her hand a couple of times before throwing the bloodied rag into the hamper, "You know what, I need time to myself. I'm going to take Fenrir for a little ride tonight and then tomorrow I'm borrowing it again."

Cloud didn't argue.

"And I want the dishes done and the kids put in bed by the time I get back."

"Tifa wait-"

"NO CLOUD! NO! I'm tired of this. I can't keep living my life like this, no matter how much it hurts me not to. I can't keep waiting for someone who doesn't want me."

"Tifa I can-"

She shook her head, those tears falling down her serious face again, "I'm sorry Cloud but I can't. I've waited too long. Life is passing me by. Reno called me last night and I think I'm going to go on that date with him after all."

All Cloud could do was shake his head over and over in denial. She sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her face, trying to fight back the form-wracking sobs that were trying to surface, "I'm sorry," she repeated. She didn't want this. She didn't want to let go but if she didn't she would be waiting the rest of her life for him and as much as she wanted Cloud to be the one that would sweep her off of her feet, her mind told her that he never would. But if he wasn't ever going to be what she wanted him to be then why was her heart telling her to stop?

"I'll be home in a little bit," Tifa told him, casting him a lasting look. It was beautiful but heart breaking at the same time. All the love she felt for him shimmered inside of them, but all of the pain and let down's she suffered also swam around in her beautiful orbs. She quickly left the bathroom, going to his room and grabbing the key to Fenrir. Cloud listened in silence for the slam of the bar door. It came.

"Come back," he whispered, his throat dry, body shaking,

************

At first it had been hard to adjust to Fenrir's speed, but soon she found the ride to be enthralling, her eyes wide with the feeling of adventure running through her veins. No wonder Cloud was so protective over this machine. It was life-changing.

Tifa's mind swam of the memory she held in her mind of when Cloud had apologized for being late. It made her smile slightly, her heart thundering in her chest, reminding her of the pain that she felt over the handsome warrior. She blinked at the wall of liquid forming in her eyes. Her vision blurred for an instant, but in that instant a couple of things happened. She had realized that she could never have anyone else but Cloud; that he was her reason for being, that as much as it hurt to have him love someone else that she would accept it. She would take Cloud any way she could have him and if she could only have part of him then she would gladly accept it. He was the air that filled her lungs, gave her heart a reason to beat each day. She couldn't survive without him and she would be thankful for whatever she could have with him, even if it wasn't what she had always dreamed about. '_I'm going to go back and tell him I'm sorry. Tell him how I feel, tell him why I was upset and tell him that I don't need him to force himself to love me, that I'll wait._' Then Fenrir hit a slick spot on the road, the monstrous machine's tires hydroplaning. Her vision had blocked her from reacting at the impending danger that was rapidly approaching. Finally she wiped her eyes clear, screaming in fear as Fenrir flipped over, hooking her shoes under one of its pipes.

The metal beast dragged her for a while longer before Tifa and Fenrir crashed into the side of a building, Fenrir's tires screeching over top of her, pinning her underneath its weight. Tifa stretched her arm out to grip for a street light, unable to reach it. The streets were deserted, not a soul in sight. Her body shook as the heat of the machine began to burn her back, "Someone help me!" She screamed, yelling in agony as the bike continued to burn and batter her. Her vision doubled as she stared at the street light, pain becoming too much to bear. Blackness filled her as her head fell to the ground with a thud, her body growing still under the still moving tires of Fenrir.

* * *

**Goodness I loved that chapter. She let Cloud have it. Hopefully he got the hint. Someone hurry up and safe Tifa! Chapter 15 up in a day. **

**Much Love,**

**~Nikki~**


	15. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FFAC.**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and lemon-ness.**

**Author's Note: Last chapter was a bit crazy but here's the next chapter for you all. Hope you like it. Review!**

* * *

It was nearing ten at night and still Tifa had not returned from her ride on Fenrir. Cloud had cleaned up and put the children to bed just as she had told him too. But he also was the stand in bar keep while she was away. He mentally commended her for all the hard work she did throughout the day and then the job of dealing with the local drunks was another ordeal entirely. Two women in particular were making it rather hard for Cloud to get anything finished. Clingy wasn't the word for it, but he ignored them, they were drunk and definitely not his type. But what was his type?

His eyes glazed over as he fell into a daze, taking empty boxes from underneath the bar and taking them to the supply room, setting them to the side so that they may be thrown out at a later time.

Cloud's blue eyes sank closed as he took in a deep breath, clearing his head. Now wasn't exactly the time to be thinking about what his heart desired but if he didn't do it now he wasn't ever going to do it. Something told him that now was when he needed to figure this out. '_Compare the two, Aeris and Tifa. What's the same, what's different?_' He thought, running a gloved hand through his spiked hair.

'_Aeris was kind and enjoyable. Tifa is both of those things as well. Aeris had light eyes, light brown hair, light skin…she was comforting. Tifa has dark brown eyes, black hair, light skin…she is trust, compassion, friendship, loyalty…security. Aeris was new and exciting. Tifa is familiar and loving. Aeris was brief but Tifa…Tifa is withstanding. Tifa is-'_

He blinked at his stupidity as he finally realized exactly how stupid he had been, "Tifa is mine," Cloud told himself, his eyes losing their murky color as he turned around. He exited the storage room with swift movements. He had to find her and tell her how he felt. He was done playing with her emotions and pining after a woman who would never return his adoration. She was in a better place with Zack, they were happy and they were happy _together_.

"Hey, bar is closing early tonight. Issues have come up that need immediate attention. Sorry everyone," Cloud announced to the inhabitants of the bar. There were a few protests but mostly just grunts of acceptance as everyone got their feet sloppily and left. Cloud followed the last person and locked the door behind them. He turned off the light and darted up the stairs, grabbing the phone and calling Yuffie. On the second ring she answered, "Yuffie I didn't mean to bother you but I need you to come here and watch the kids for a little bit."

The other end was silent, "Do you realize that you're a buzz kill?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, shifting his weight impatiently, "Look, come watch the kids for a little while and I'll forget that you run around calling me Bipolar Bob all the time."

Again the other end was silent for a moment and then he heard her clear her throat. "I'll be right over."

************

Yuffie had arrived nearly half an hour later, her face red with embarrassment over his discovery of her nickname she had deemed for him. Cloud had left in a hurry, grabbing his sword just for extra precaution. He let out a growl upon remembering that Tifa had Fenrir. '_Well it's definitely going to take longer_,' he thought, sucking in a breath as he broke into a full out run, glancing this way and that for any signs of Tifa and Fenrir, or the slightest sound of Fenrir's loud engine.

The streets of Edge were silent except for the slight murmurs from inside houses. Many lights inside windows were turning off, indicating people going to bed for the night. Jealousy tore through his body when he thought of the possibility that Tifa could be with Reno at this exact moment. '_He better not even touch her_.'

He ran for what seemed like an eternity, the gnawing of anxiousness rising in his stomach from not seeing even the slightest sign of Tifa or Fenrir. This wasn't like her. She would typically go out for an hour or two and be back. She had been gone for nearly eight hours. "Something's wrong," Cloud told himself, observant blue eyes darting over the scenery as he continued his frantic run through Edge.

The outskirts of the city drew closer, grass making its way into Cloud's realm of vision. He was nearly an hour away from Seventh Heaven by now. '_She wouldn't have gone out of the city, would she?_'

He came to a halt when he heard the rotating of metal sloppily hitting the ground. His instincts activated as he ran that direction, the street lights flickering. This part of Edge was abandoned and beginning to fall apart. '_This area should probably be condemned_,' he thought to himself.

"Where did that come from?" The ex-SOLDIER asked himself, holding in his breath so he could listen for the slightest noise. It sounded again. He took off the direction that the disturbance had come from, his run quickly changing from quick to ungodly fast. Something in the pit of his stomach was pressing him to quicken his pace.

Cloud rounded a corner, finding a lone street light illuminating a dark alley. He approached cautiously, the sound of the scratching metal growing louder with each step he took. He went to stand beneath the lamp, staring down the alley with strained eyes. A flash of metal told him that he was where he needed to be.

The blond took decisive steps down the alley, using the glow of the light as much as he could. That's when he saw it, two overly large tires spinning uncontrollably, the metal pipes of Fenrir rubbing against the ground with an unforgiving screech. The machine let out an eerie hiss as yet again another expulsion of heat seeped from its insides, "What the-?" He didn't finish, he didn't have time to. His confused eyes found something more than just Fenrir, more than just a metal object that could feel no pain. Underneath all the rubble and hot metal and outstanding weight of his beloved bike was a limp form, black hair completely covering their face and arms, except for one hand that seemed to have been outstretched for whatever reason. His heart stopped, everything in the whole world stopped as a flashback of when he found Tifa in the church after her encounter with Loz plagued his mind. She had been hurt so badly then. But now…

"Tifa!" He called to her, running to the bike and inspecting the damage it was inflicting upon his long time friend. She wasn't moving but appeared to breathing. Cloud ripped the key from the ignition, tucking it away in his pants pocket. Fenrir immediately stopped its bellowing, the wheels slowing to a stop, the hissing and moving of the metal stopping completely.

Strong arms grabbed the side of the bike, gripping at the pipes to help remove the beast. "Hold on Teef, I'm trying," he consoled an unconscious Tifa.

There was a loud squeal of protesting metal as Cloud dragged it from on top of her, sparks flying as the pipes screeched against the ground. Finally freeing her from her captor, Cloud huddled down and pulled Tifa's unmoving form into his arms. With gentle movements he brushed away the locks of black that concealed her face.

"Tifa-" He whispered, looking at the damage that Fenrir had inflicted upon her. Her face was blooded, along with her torso and upper arms. He lifted her forward upon feeling heat streaming from her backside. His eyes fell upon a completely burnt dress, exposing flesh that appeared to be burnt as well. And the leg that had been locked in the pipes of Fenrir appeared to be bent in a direction it shouldn't have been.

"I told you that I had a good reason not to let you borrow it," He scolded her, holding her securely in his arms as he got to his feet, quickly running back towards Seventh Heaven. He wasn't any good with healing spells but Yuffie knew enough that she could at least heal the burns and perhaps even the leg.

Cloud kept his eyes on her motionless face the entire run back to Seventh Heaven. If this wasn't a sign he didn't know what was.

************

"OH MY GOD TEEFIE!" Yuffie screamed, rushing forward upon Cloud's return to the house.

"Help me, Yuffie. She's hurt pretty badly."

"What happened?" The ninja wailed, helping Cloud sit Tifa down on the couch in the family room.

"Fenrir flipped over on top of her. She was trapped underneath it. I have no idea for how long."

Yuffie nodded, reaching into her pouch, shaking a vile of what appeared to be a potion, "Well this will help a little."

Cloud held Tifa's head while Yuffie slipped the liquid down her friend's throat, making sure that every last drop made its way to her stomach. She reached in her pouch again and pulled out a remedy, "This should help out with some of the burns," she told Cloud, pouring its solution down her throat as well.

"Her leg?" The sword-wielder asked, eyes intent on the items being put into Tifa's mouth.

"Um…" Yuffie sifted through the contents in her pouch and frowned, "I think we'll have to take care of that one the old fashioned way. Go grab some pain killers, a wrap, and two pieces of wood."

Cloud nodded, settling Tifa's head down gently. The younger of the two women ripped off her head band and lifted up Tifa's dress. She shook her head at the wounds she had received from Fenrir, "That damn bike," Yuffie cursed, mopping up the blood as best she could.

"Got it," Cloud announced as he returned to the room, settling at Tifa's leg. He slipped off her sandal and threw it to the floor, placing the two pieces of wood on either side of her injured leg, and wrapped them tightly into place, "There, her leg is stinted."

Suddenly there were two wails of horror. Yuffie and Cloud whipped around to find Denzel and Marlene hunkering down near the doorway, their eyes wide and unblinking, "What happened to mom?" Denzel demanded, his arms shaking around Marlene's shoulders. He was trying to be strong but the fear that he was experiencing was far too great to pretend to be unafraid.

Cloud got to his feet and bent down in front of the kids, "Tifa just had an accident while she was riding Fenrir. She just got hurt a little bit-"

"It's because of you!" Marlene whimpered, recoiling from Cloud's touch.

"Yeah, Mom was happy until you did something to her and then she was sad again. Mom hasn't been happy in a long time and you ruined it! She ran off because of you! It's your fault!" Denzel growled at Cloud, his eyes serious.

Cloud froze as he listened to their accusations. He constantly swallowed at the lump in his throat to no avail. He knew they were right. It was _his_ fault. "Marley…Denz…I'm…I don't know what to say."

The two kids shook their heads angrily, denying him the right to continue on in his apology.

"Now the wounds," Yuffie told Cloud, frowning. Suddenly Tifa jerked upwards, her eyes flying open, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, clutching at her waist.

"Tifa, we're here," Cloud whispered to her, rushing to her side. Marlene and Denzel had shrunk into the hallway at her scream, their arms and legs shaking with worry.

"Cloud?" She gasped, her eyes desperately searching for him. He removed a glove from his hand as he touched her cheek. Scared brown eyes fell upon him, an instant smile coming over her face, "Cloud, I knew you would come. You promised," she whispered as she licked at her chapped lips.

"Tifa, just relax," he told her. She winced in pain, "My whole body hurts. My back feels like it is on fire."

"Shhh, just relax Teef, Yuffie and I are trying to get you all cleaned up."

Tifa nodded slightly, a bloodied hand reaching over so she could lock her fingers with Cloud's. He returned the favor, bringing his face close to hers, listening to her breathing.

Yuffie continued her dressing of every one of Tifa's wounds while Cloud comforted the injured martial artist, "You really had me scared, Tifa."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her body writhing as Yuffie cleaned out her wounds.

He gave a slight chuckle. Even when she was hurt and should only be worried about her own well being, Tifa was worried about how she had treated _him_. She had been right in how she had acted, he was the one that should be apologizing but he knew that she didn't want to hear it. She was tired of hearing his excuses. "Don't apologize; I'm just glad you're alright."

"No Cloud, I'm sorry about earlier. You don't have to pick between me and Aeris. I understand that you don't want to be with anyone after her, so I'll be just fine being your friend, like I always have been," She whispered, her voice catching on her false statement.

"Don't talk like that, Tifa."

"It's true."

He shook his head, "No it's not and you know it's not. Why would you _seriously_ cheat yourself out of something you deserve just because you don't think you can get it?"

She smiled slightly, "Cloud?"

"Yes, Tifa?"

"I'm tired."

He laughed a little, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear, "Wait, I need you to take some pain killers first."

Cloud got to his feet and disappeared, casting the two adopted children a sympathetic glance as he went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water for Tifa. He returned to the family room moments later, kneeling down in front of his friend. He grabbed the pain medicines and sighed, "Alright, open your mouth."

She did as he commanded, her trembling lips parting enough for him to slip the two pills into her mouth, "Alright now, take a drink and swallow." Again she complied, her face grimacing at the roughness of the pills as they slid down her throat, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Tifa. Now, go to sleep. When you wake up all of this will be over and you'll be feeling better."

"'Kay," She whispered, her head falling to the side with fatigue. Cloud ignored the smirk on Yuffie's face as he squeezed Tifa's hand. Never before had she been so beautiful in his eyes…perhaps this had been what he had needed to see what he had in front of him all this time. What he's always had.

* * *

**There was chapter 15. So cute!!!! Chapter 16 up in a day or so. Review and lemme know how it went for you all!**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	16. Epiphany

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FFAC. You guys know the drill. =)**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and lemony situations.**

**Author's note: Ahhh Cloud once again saves the day. But I think the kids want his head on a stick. Lol. Here's chapter 16. Review and lemme know how this one hit ya. Thanks guys!**

* * *

With more effort than he cared to exert at this point in time, Cloud finally got the children to go back to bed. The fact that he had practically bribed them with all the sweets they could eat when they got up might have had something to do with it. '_Tifa is going to kill me when she finds out_,' he mused, his eyes blinking heavily. Fatigue was beginning to set in.

Yuffie had decided to go ahead and stay for the night so that she could also keep an eye on their injured friend. Cloud and his ninja friend had made their way down to the bar, sitting on the stools with slumping forms.

His comrade reached for a bottle of alcohol and two glasses, handing one to Cloud and keeping one for her as she began to pour the dangerous liquid into the glasses. Cloud's sleepy eyes fell down to watch the glass fill. He contemplated pushing it away at first but realized that he never drank; one drink now wouldn't hurt him. And besides, he had a reason to drink, Tifa had been hurt and it had been his fault. Yet again he hadn't been able to protect the ones that he cared for.

"God this stuff is strong," Yuffie gasped, nearly spitting the drink out. She grimaced as she forced the liquid down her throat, letting out a cough once she had swallowed the remains, "Try it."

Cloud stared at her for a moment longer before he took a drink as well, swallowing its contents down his throat. He licked his lips and then turned back to her, his expression unchanging.

"Well _I_ thought it was gross," She grumbled, her fingers tapping the glass with her embarrassment, "So what do you think happened?" The ninja asked, wanting the subject to change away from her.

He shook his head, even his spikes seemed tired, "I don't know. I tried to tell her when she asked to borrow it that it wasn't a good idea. I don't tell her not to do things just to be an asshole; I have a legit reason for almost everything I do."

"Is that so?" Yuffie asked him, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

His blue eyes shot up to find her staring at him, her face amused and annoyed at the same time, like he was missing a huge sign, "What?"

She let out a wail, "Are you being _serious_ right now, Spike? Everything you do you have a reason for why you do it? Well then would you like to tell me why the hell you fuck with Tifa's emotions like you do? No, let me finish!" She snapped, watching him open his mouth to protest, "Why, tell me why when you feel the same way! I pretend to be a bumbling idiot, and I am most of the time, but when it comes to Tifa, who is my best friend, I notice things that hurt her. I notice things that she adores or things that she loves and I watch how those things react to her. So my question is... what the hell are you waiting on? Trust me, by the time you get a move on she'll be an old lady and then the love life is gonna suck by then."

"That's all you think about I swear," Cloud shot back at her, earning a blush from her in response, "No wonder Vincent is always tired."

Yuffie slugged him straight into the shoulder, smiling when she watched him wince ever so slightly, "You deserved that. We aren't talking about my sex or love life right now, Cloudy-poo. I'm trying to be honest and hold a decent conversation with you right now, besides, Vinny likes it. Now, what are you waiting on?"

Cloud shifted with discomfort, taking another swig of alcohol, "I…I'm just unsure."

"When aren't you unsure, Bipolar Bob? Maybe if she had silver hair like Sephiroth you would be more responsive. Whenever it concerns that beast of a man you seem to know exactly what to do. It's official; I'm dying her hair tomorrow morning." She told him, instantly regretting using his nickname and speaking of Sephiroth in front of him. The dark look she received made her laugh nervously, "Oopsie, um sorry…let me rephrase, why are you so unsure about Tifa? You weren't unsure about Aeris."

"Sure I was," He mumbled, calming down slightly.

"Well you sure didn't act like it. You were so head over heels for that girl that everyone noticed…everyone. I just don't understand how you can even be unsure about Tifa."

"I just…I can't even begin to fathom how things would work, what if it went south?" Cloud asked her, completely involved in the conversation. She smiled brightly. It was truly an occasion when Cloud actually participated in a conversation and she wasn't about to let it go for the world.

"Do you even hear yourself? What if it went south? How could it? Tifa has dealt with all of your weird shit for years and she loves it, any form of you, she loves. That includes your schizophrenic days, and your normal days. Whatever normal is for you," Yuffie added, casting him a look of slight disgust.

He felt a rumble sound through his chest. Even when she was trying to help she was aggravating, "Could you please stop the bashing session and just talk to me like a human being?"

She giggled slightly, "Fine, I'll lay off the attacks. Alright, so do you understand what I'm trying to say though? Tifa loves you in all your craziness. And the worst you act the more she loves you. It's almost like the closer she gets to having you the more insane you drive the poor girl. And the way you two act around each other when you aren't bickering like an old married couple is intoxicating even for on-lookers! There's such chemistry that I'm almost afraid that the room is going to burst into flames, and trust me; I'm not the best with fire. I have a **meltdown**."

He stared at her, unblinking. Again she turned a crimson color, "That was a joke, Spike. Try to keep up."

"I don't understand. What chemistry? Is there something obvious that I'm not seeing?" He asked her, finishing off his drink, letting Yuffie pour him some more. If the alcohol was what she owed his sudden ability to hold a conversation then she would keep him fueled with the demon drink.

"Obvious? Cloud everything around you is obvious you're just too absorbed in yourself to even notice!" She told him, wanting so much to slap some sense into his handsome head. How could someone so breath-taking be so dimwitted? '_Vincent's both, why can't Cloud at least be cute __**and**__ observant for Tifa?_' Yuffie thought, taking a sip of her drink.

"There's nothing but chemistry when it comes to you and Teef. Honestly I'm surprised you really haven't noticed. My grandma probably noticed and she's dead!"

Cloud coughed a little at the mention of her dead grandmother and the extreme she was using to show him just how stupid he was being, "But I just…if things don't work out then I don't want what I have with Tifa to go away."

"Cloud, you and Tifa are practically a couple now. You two always have practically been a couple just without the label or the physical affections. But I heard that the physical affections aspect has recently changed…or at least on two occasions anyway."

It was his turn to feel his cheeks turn pink, his eyes instantly falling to the ground, "It was a mistake."

Yuffie's jaw dropped, "A MISTAKE? WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU? WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MISTAKE?"

He shook his head, "Not that it felt wrong but I…I was trying to keep her from going on a date with Reno. I didn't want him to hurt her."

The spunky ninja was clenching at her glass like it was an enemy, "Cloud Strife, you didn't want Reno to hurt her so you decided to take it upon yourself to do it?"

"It's not like that."

"No it wasn't like that. You didn't want her to go on the date with Reno, you fucked her twice, you flirt with her, you sleep in bed with her, you spend increasing amounts of time with her, you worry about her, you protect her, and you comfort her. You do all of those things because of how you feel!" She yelled at him, getting to her feet and poking him in the chest with an angry index finger.

He bowed his head, shielding his face from her scrutinizing gaze, "Perhaps."

Her arm and hand relaxed, "Excuse me but were you just confessing something to me?"

Cloud got to his feet as well, his face expressionless but his eyes worried, "What if I was?"

Yuffie jumped into the air, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug, "Cloud, that's great! Now how about you stop talking to me about this and you tell Tifa how you feel? We're all pulling for ya. You can do it, Romeo. And trust me, things won't go south. They're about as south as they'll ever going to be."

The blond remained tense under her hug. Physical contact with anyone was more than he cared to endure, although with Tifa it was a lot easier. Yuffie caught on to his discomfort and laughed, tightening her grip around his neck, "What, am I making you uncomfortable, Cloudy-poo?"

He lifted his hands and unlaced her fingers from around his neck, giving her a slight push away from him, "Uncomfortable isn't the word. You can take Tifa's room for the night. I'm going to sleep in the family room so I'll be there in case Tifa wakes up and needs something."

The young girl winked at him, "Well what she wants she can't have right now, it might break a few more bones."

Cloud's blue eyes narrowed in on her, raising an arm, he pointed at the stairs, "**Go**."

************

Yuffie had sprang up the stairs with great ease, vanishing into Tifa's room without another word, she laughed the entire time, however. Cloud had followed behind her more slowly, taking his time in soaking in his surroundings. The pictures that filled every wall made him smile. She had been trying to make them look like a family for so long and he had simply refused to notice her effort. It was really a sweet gesture.

He walked the hallway, stopping by the kid's room to make sure that they were indeed asleep. Sure enough, slight kicks of Marlene's legs and muttering from Denzel confirmed their unconsciousness. He continued on until he reached the family room, sneaking in without making the slightest noise, taking a seat in an armchair across from Tifa's sleeping and battered form.

Smoldering mako eyes watched her in the darkness, the moon adding to the eeriness of his blue orbs. He let out a yawn, lulling his head to the side to rest in his hand. She seemed so peaceful, a smile forming on her lips. Immediately this caught his attention, causing his eyes to open wider so he could take in the full power of her smirk. Cloud couldn't help but wonder who she was dreaming about and if it happened to be him.

His attention settled on the formation her lips were making, the way she held her mouth, how pink and full her lips were. Everything about her was core shattering. It was maddening to sit in this room and not have her to talk to. He knew that she needed rest and that she felt horrible but it was driving him utterly mad to just sit here and look at her. He had just experienced an epiphany with Yuffie and he had wanted to share it with her.

Suddenly her face turned dark, her pretty pink lips falling down into a frown, her brows furrowing. '_That one could be me too,_' he mulled over in his head the possibilities that the smile could have been someone else in her dreams and it was enough to make him grit his teeth. '_It was probably that damn Turk_,' he thought further.

"Leave him alone," she whispered in her sleep, her white teeth flashing under the moonlight. Her body tensed slightly before the dark look left her face and she returned to looking peaceful.

Cloud shifted, contemplating the meaning of what she had just said. '_She's just dreaming._ _You afraid you messed up for the last time? Afraid Tifa moved on and it wasn't with you? You're a fool_.'

He leaned back into the armchair again, this time letting his eyes fall closed. His mind swirled with thoughts of Tifa's dreaming and then it quickly changed to Aeris. She wasn't as clear in his mind as she had been before, she seemed almost hazy, like he couldn't remember the details of her being like he could before. And then Tifa came to his mind and she was crystal clear like she was being shown in high definition. This calmed him, his body relaxing against the chair. Sleep gnawed at body, calling him to its realm, and he complied. If Tifa woke, he would hear her. He would be there for her…he would always be there for her.

* * *

**Awww there's chapter 16. Wasn't it cute? Yuffie's such an instigator lol. It's great. Well lemme know how this one felt for ya, chapter 17 up in a day or so. **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	17. Waking

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FFAC.**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and lemon happenings. **

* * *

"What do you think he's dreamin' about?"

"I don't know. He's got a silly look on his face."

"Do you think it's that Aeris girl he screams about all the time, Denzy?"

"Nah, he hasn't said her name like he usually does. Maybe it's Mom?"

There was a high pitched squeal of delight that came from Cloud's right side, "You think so?"

There was a slight grunt, possibly confirming Marlene's squeak of excitement. Cloud groaned, stretching his legs, his blue eyes fluttering open to find the two kids staring at him like he was some sort of lab experiment that had gone array. Their faces turned from curious to an attempt to throw him nasty scowls, the attempt failed poorly on Marlene's part.

The young man sat forward, rubbing at his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," Denzel told him, his eyes hard and unapproachable.

Cloud stared at them, "I slept that late?"

"Don't worry Spike, I already fixed them breakfast," Yuffie muttered, stretching in her curled up spot in the recliner beside the couch that a still sleeping Tifa inhabited.

Marlene held her throat, "Yeah, could you please fix us lunch though, Cloud?"

Yuffie's face turned red with anger. Cloud couldn't help but smile. Marlene had completely dissed the ninja's cooking ability in the most innocent way. '_Take that, you smug little brat_,' the blond thought, getting to his feet shakily.

"How about you wipe that smirk off of your face, Strife?" She snarled, letting out a huff of frustration as she shifted her position, her back now facing the three inhabitants of the family room who were awake.

Mako eyes rolled in response, ushering the kids outside, "So you did eat then?"

They both nodded, Denzel continuing to cast his dark glare. Cloud sighed, "Do you have something you wish to say, Denzel?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well then open your mouth and speak," Cloud told him, bending down to sit on his knees in front of them.

"Denzy doesn't like how you made Mommy sad. She was happy until you said something to her and then she was sad again," Marlene told Cloud.

"Why do you like to watch Mom cry?" Denzel asked him, folding his arms across his chest. Their other care taker sighed, rubbing his temples, "I don't like to see her cry, Denzel. I like for Tifa to be happy too."

"Well then why do you try so hard to make her sad?" Denzel continued, his light brown hair falling in front of his eyes.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you two. I don't know why I do the things I do. I don't mean to hurt Tifa's feelings but somehow I always seem to do just that. The worst thing in the world is watching her warm eyes cry because of something I did. But don't you two worry; I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she never cries again."

Marlene threw Cloud a face full of white teeth, "Really?"

He nodded, his eyes holding steady with Denzel's. Denzel gave a grave nod, trying to hold back his own attempt at a smile, "You have to promise."

"I promise."

"No, Denzy means you have to pinky promise!" Marlene corrected him, letting out a sigh like she was talking to someone who wasn't worth her time or effort. This made Cloud laugh slightly.

Denzel held out his pinky and waited. Cloud mimicked the motions and they hooked their pinkies together, giving a slight squeeze, "I promise," Cloud repeated, ruffling Denzel's hair as he got to his feet. The small boy laughed, fixing his hair back into its normal disarray, "Now, how about you two go play with the little neighbor kids? I'll come get you when lunch is ready to eat."

The two nodded, Denzel holding out his hand for Marlene to grasp as they sped down the hallway and down the stairs. The blond warrior braced himself against the wall as he returned to his full height, his body aching. Today he would journey back to where he found Tifa and retrieve Fenrir and see if there would be anything he could do to repair his beloved vehicle, at least until the woman sleeping away on the couch woke up.

************

Cloud had been dragging Fenrir for nearly an hour now, and he still had a mile or so before he would be back to Seventh Heaven. Droplets of sweat fell down to his exposed arms, his face grimacing as he continued to pull the heavy machine through the streets of Edge.

"You look like you could use some help with that, yo."

Cloud's fingers instantly tensed over Fenrir. He growled slightly under his breath before he stood up straight, setting his bike down to the ground easily. He wiped away as much sweat as he could, some of his blond spikes sticking to the side of his wet face, "What do you want, Reno?"

The red-headed Turk flashed him a cocky grin, swaying forward with that usual proud walk. "I simply asked if you needed help. It seems like you seem to be struggling."

Cloud's jaw clenched tight, "I'm not struggling."

Reno sighed, crossing his arms, the cigarette in his mouth burning red as he took another hit, "Well it kinda looks like you are. What, too proud to let me help you? You weren't before. You let me and Rude help you all out with the 'brothers'."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Cloud corrected him, his arms falling down to his sides tensely.

The Turk smirked again, "Well you know, this kind of looks like it could be a desperate time. Why you so afraid to let me help you, afraid you'll actually learn to like me?"

Cloud gave him a dark smile, "I'm not afraid of you, Turk."

"You use that so derogatory. Does your little friend Valentine ever get sick of the way you talk about us?"

The blond glared at Reno, "Leave my friends out of this."

"You know what," Reno continued, holding his cigarette in his fingers so that he could spit to the side, "I think what you're really afraid of is that one of your friends might prefer me over you."

He wanted so badly to just reach behind him, unsheathe his sword, and cut the stupid Turk right in half. Everything about him made his blood boil, "Don't even talk about Tifa with that filthy Turk mouth of yours."

This brought a round of laughter from Reno, "Well she doesn't seem to have a problem with my mouth."

Cloud's eyes widened with disgust, "Quit talking about her like she's a piece of meat."

Reno shrugged, "I never said that, stop putting words into my mouth, Strife. All I meant to say was that she has no problem talking to me and listening to the words that come out my mouth. We talked a couple nights ago. She sounded like she had been crying," He took another hit form his cigarette, his lethargic demeanor beginning to drive Cloud crazy; "I'm assuming that was your handy work at its best."

"She talked to you that night?" Cloud asked him, a little shocked, his face hiding his emotions well though. Reno didn't seem to notice the warrior's voice raise a level or two.

"Sure, I called her after that Mr. T wannabe came to the inn and told me that she didn't want to go on a date with me. I simply will not take rejection unless it comes straight from my interest's mouth. So I called her, she answered, and we talked. I think the timer on my phone said an hour or so. But you know what? No matter how upset she was, she didn't once say one thing to trash you at all. Usually chicks throw men underneath a moving object as soon as they can. It seems that Tifa Lockhart is truly a breed all her own."

"I know that," the ex-SOLDIER snarled, taking a step towards Reno.

"Now, now, no need to get aggressive. I simply started the conversation by asking if you needed help and now you want to fight me."

"You're annoying, that's why I want to fight you!" Cloud shot back. Honestly, Reno knew how to prey upon Cloud's emotions and weaknesses to a point that it was unnerving.

"Listen Strife, I don't want to fight you. I just want to talk to you about this. I want you to know that I plan on asking Tifa out again."

"Why can't you just leave her alone? You don't know what she wants; you can't give it to her!" The blond told him, his eyes warning the Turk not to continue on in this conversation.

Reno took no notice, "Really? Well she seemed to think I could give it to her when you were gone last summer. I seemed to know exactly what she wanted then."

Cloud's blue eyes glazed over as he rushed forward, grabbing Reno by the collar, and pulling him slightly off of the ground, their faces close so that Cloud could let Reno look at the seriousness in his eyes, "Listen to me and listen to me good. You ever talk about Tifa like that again; I'll hurt you so bad that your beloved Rufus will feel it. Another thing, leave her alone. She doesn't want you and I don't want you near her you slimy piece of shit."

The red-head coughed as Cloud dropped him back down to the ground. Reno brushed off his suit and growled, "This is an expensive jacket, Strife."

"I would suggest you stop worrying about that jacket and start worrying about your skin, Reno. I will keep my word."

Reno cast him a lasting look of hate as he threw his broken cigarette to the ground. "We'll see about that," The Turk threatened, stalking off, the anger seeming to roll off of him.

Cloud gripped Fenrir with a new strength. He had to get back to Seventh Heaven and he had to get back now.

************

"Wow, I heard that thing dragging a mile away," Yuffie told Cloud as he entered the family room. She had begun to say something else but stopped short when he caught the dangerous look on his face. She followed his gaze to find his eyes locked with the warm brown ones of a now awake Tifa.

"**Leave**," He commanded.

Yuffie rubbed her hands together, flashing Tifa a wink, "I'm just gonna go check on the kids."

Tifa's face fell as Yuffie scrambled out the door, nearly tripping over her own feet as she hurried out. The martial artist smiled up at Cloud, a little unsure of his anger, "I'm all better today. Yuffie found a healing potion that almost completely helped my leg out. My burns are all but gone, and my cuts and bruises don't even bother me. I feel like a new person today. I can even walk a little on my leg. It still hurts a little but other than that, I'm good as new, see?" She said, throwing the blanket off of her and getting to her feet, wincing slightly in pain as she settled her weight on her disturbed limbs. She threw her arms out to her side, "Ta-dah!"

When he didn't make the slightest movement she froze. She had thought he was angry with _her_, "Where did you go to, Cloud?"

"I had to go pick up Fenrir."

'_Oh he's super pissed about his bike!_' She laughed lightly, her face sincere, "I didn't mean to crash it, Cloud. I'll pay to get it fixed, I promise."

"No, I can fix it myself."

She frowned, well if he wasn't pissed about Fenrir then what was he pissed about? She thought for sure that he would be happy to see her mobile, "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Cloud closed the distance, his muscled frame stalking into the room with a distinct purpose. She backed away, her hands and back finding the wall. He stopped once his face was hovering over hers, "Something did happen, Tifa, to me. I realized something. But more on that later. Did you talk to Reno the other night after we had that argument?"

She swallowed. '_Damn Turk, keep your mouth shut!_' She mentally cursed the red-head, her face losing any color she had managed to recover through the night, "Yeah I did. He wanted to know why I wouldn't go on a date with him but I told him that I didn't feel like dating. But I told him that if the opportunity ever presented itself then I would definitely let him be the first to know."

"Well he seems to think that he still has a chance. He plans on asking you out again."

Tifa blinked at him, her heart swimming around in her chest, "Please Cloud, don't be angry with me. I'm still too weak to deal with this today."

"_No Tifa_," Cloud growled, "I can't let this wait."

She glared at him, her bad leg beginning to shake with from her weight, "Well what are you so protective over, Cloud? It's not like I have anything else going on. I'm a single woman, if he wants to ask me out he can. You aren't my father."

"I don't want him around here."

"You don't own me; I don't know how many times I have to tell you that! You won't step up so stop trying to keep me from trying to find someone who will."

"I can't let you go."

"WHY NOT?" She wailed, her face becoming frantic.

Cloud's eyes narrowed in on hers. There was a flash of something almost primal in his eyes as he let out a growl and crushed his lips against hers. His mouth was desperate against hers, but it was still overwhelming. Immediately her lips returned the affection. The kiss only last a moment before he pulled away and even took a step away from her. She was shocked, "What are you-"

"No, be _quiet_," he commanded, his face stern. Whatever his deal was with commanding her like this would typically send her into a meltdown but for some reason it was so sexually appealing that she went back to the couch and sat down. She didn't want her legs to give out on her. It was a mere moment before he was towering over top of her, "Tifa, I need to tell you something."

The long haired beauty nodded, nibbling on her fingernails. He took in a deep breath, getting down onto his knees, settling himself between her legs so that he was right in front of her. A twinge of lust shot through her lower section as she watched him settle his hands on top of her thighs, "What is it, Cloud?"

With blue eyes sparkling and swimming with an emotion that Tifa was unfamiliar with he spoke, "Tifa, I'm in love with you."

* * *

**There it was, Chapter 17! WHOO HOO WE GOT TO HEAR IT! Review and lemme know what you though of this one. Chapter 18 up in a day or so.**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	18. Finally

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FFAC. It's a shame…**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and fluff. (Gotta love the fluff.)**

**Author's Note: Redemption! Yes, finally got his procrastinating rear end to say it! Yay for finally admitting how he feels. **

* * *

"'_Tifa, I'm in love with you._'"

'_Oh I get it, I'm still trapped underneath his damn bike and I'm hallucinating all of this aren't I?_' Tifa mulled through her mind, her eyes unblinking.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked her, his own eyes wide with what he had just confessed. He was feeling weak and he didn't like when someone else had the upper hand. He had finally returned the ball to her court but wasn't receiving the reaction he had thought he would.

She continued to stare at him, her eyes distant and glassy until finally a broad grin fell over her face. She reached out and pinched him right by his wrist. Cloud recoiled from her and glared, "What the hell Tifa, why did you pinch me?"

"Because I wanted to see if I was dreaming."

"Then you pinch yourself!" He growled at her, shaking his wrist slightly. One thing was that Tifa definitely had a death grip on her. Cloud watched as she placed her fingers around a piece of her skin and applied a decent amount of pressure, enough to draw tears to her eyes as she let out a yelp.

'_I'm not dreaming! He really said that!_' Her eyes widened as she blinked multiple times, "Oh I get it. You're just saying that so I won't go out with Reno. First it was sex and now you're saying that because you know I want to hear it. Ha-ha, the joke is on Tifa!" She teased, let down resounding through her voice.

Cloud stared at her like she had just stabbed him right through the stomach, "Tifa, I'm not saying this because I don't want you to go on a date with Reno. I _don't_ want you to go on a date with Reno but that has nothing to do with what I just said."

She waved her hand at him dismissively, "Oh please, I know how you work now, Cloud Strife. You figured that if you gave me what I wanted then I wouldn't go on a date with Reno and you could keep having your booty call."

"Tifa, what's wrong with you? You don't normally act like this."

The martial artist sighed, "Well you usually don't say things like that so-"

"You damn girl!" He hissed, pushing her against the back of the couch, gripping her upper arms in a vice-like grasp.

Her long hair fell into her face, her dark brown eyes quivering through the strands of black. His nose brushed against hers as his eyes bore themselves into her brown ones. "You are the most frustrating woman I have ever dealt with!" The ex-SOLDIER continued.

"You're the kind of woman that plagues a man's mind while he sleeps, the kind of woman that makes him wonder if he actually is the man he needs to be, a woman who has the face and smile that a man would gladly wage a war for. It's too much to take, but then it's too little to survive off of. It's maddening! You're maddening, and I can't get enough!" Cloud yelled at her, his eyes sealing with his internal agony.

Tifa stared at him like he had finally broken through a wall of stone, the pieces turning to rubble under his confession. Her heart thundered in her chest sporadically, a weight pressing into her body as she finally realized that he was being honest. This had nothing to do with Reno, Reno had only been a catalyst to Cloud's insight. This had nothing to do with Aeris; Aeris had merely been an obstacle to overcome. This had nothing to do with anything other than the idea, the concept, the act of, the _sin_ of loving her.

His shoulders rose and fell with labored breaths, his head bowing with the release of his emotions. '_This is entirely too difficult, no wonder people die alone_.'

"Say it again."

Cloud's eyes slowly opened to find that she was completely focused in on him. She blew the hair from her face as she waited for him to respond, her eyes determined.

His mako eyes flashed with that emotion again as he whispered against her lips, his eyes still wide as he looked at her, "I'm in love with you."

The pieces that had shattered not long ago seemed to mend together in that moment, pulling back together to form her beating organ again. Her head spun, the weight of his words finally registering in her mind. Tifa's face showed a wide spectrum of emotions, all of which Cloud could not pin point as one particular feeling. He put a few inches distance between his face and hers so that he could look at her better. His hands released her arms and fell down to rest at his side.

"You're in love with me, _Tifa Lockhart_? You aren't sleep walking _**again**_ are you? Really in love with _me_? That's impossible, how can you _**love me**_?"

'_She doesn't feel like she should be loved by me?_' That tore at his heart strings, his face saddening, "Tifa, I'm not asleep. You're not asleep. I know who you are, you're Tifa Lockhart. My best friend since I can remember. The one who has helped me and saved my life more times than I care to admit, in the physical aspect of the word saved, and the spiritual aspect as well. I loved Aeris, yes, will I always have a fondness for her? Probably. But you Tifa, you are what I can't seem to shake from my core. She's a fleeting memory, a passing whim, but you, you're consuming. I don't know how I ever kept this to myself, but Tifa I'm in love with you. I have been since I laid eyes on you when we were kids."

He brought his eyes back up to her face to find her cheeks and eyes completely soaked with a salty liquid. Her lips were trembling with the torment of emotions finally being confirmed after all the wait. Her chest rose and fell unevenly as she attempted to breathe. Cloud glanced around to see if Denzel was around. He had promised that he wouldn't make Tifa cry anymore and here she was in a pool of her own tears. Thankfully, the brown haired boy was no where to be seen.

"Look at me."

The demand in her voice was evident as he turned his blue eyes back to her face, even through all the liquid she remained a picture of absolute beauty. And suddenly she giggled like a small girl with a crush. Cloud shifted uneasily. This brought on another giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. You're doing that thing when you look confused and then you realize that I'm watching you so then you start moving around and begin to turn red. You've always done that, even when we were little. It's cute."

"Stop it," he grumbled, turning his face so that all she could see was his embarrassed profile. This earned him another round of giggles. Cloud nine wasn't the definition Tifa was looking for to explain how she felt but she didn't know how else to explain it. It was heavenly. Finally the moment she had dreamed of, fought for, nearly died for was here and she had lived to see it. She had been the one receiving it, no one else.

"Well then," Cloud said, clearing his throat, pushing himself to his feet. He brushed off his knees and headed for the door. '_Definitely not how I would have expected her to react_.'

The blond warrior cleared his throat again, trying to remove the bulge he felt inside his neck as he made his way into the hallway, making his way towards the kitchen, his destination to reach and repair Fenrir.

"Cloud!"

He turned just in time to see Tifa attempt a run at him, her arms spread wide beside her. She lunged into his chest, shoving him hard against the wall. This earned a slight gasp of surprise from him this time, instead of her. She smiled brightly at him, her white teeth seeming to radiate happiness as well. His eyes busied themselves with the pearly whites for a moment before shifting back to look into her eyes.

She buried her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, her fists tugging him forward. Tifa leaned up on her tip toes and planted a kiss onto his lips. She moved them with a warmth and eagerness that he had never felt before in his life from any other woman. And he never wanted to feel it from any other woman other than her. His hands placed themselves around the small of her back, pressing her into him further as he deepened the kiss, taking from her the breath she was trying so hard to catch.

There was a set of three loud gasps, bringing to an end the passion that the two had finally earned after years of lusting for it. The two lovers turned their heads to find Yuffie and the kids staring at them like they had just seen a miracle transpire, "Um…" Yuffie breathed shakily, her own face red with her discovery.

Cloud shook his head, "Yuffie, could you please watch the kids tonight?"

Marlene and Denzel frowned, "How come?"

Tifa giggled as Cloud grabbed underneath both of her upper thighs, hoisting her upwards so that he was carrying her, her arms securing themselves around his neck. Cloud began his journey towards his room, Tifa grinning stupidly at Yuffie as they headed away from the other three, "Because Tifa and I need time to ourselves," he told the kids matter-of-factly. With that, he entered the room and kicked the door shut behind them.

Marlene and Denzel blinked, looking up at Yuffie, who appeared to be dancing with her excitement, "Cloud must have had a bad dream again," Marlene whispered.

Denzel shrugged, "Maybe. Did you see them kissing?"

Yuffie grinned, laughing stupidly, "I did! Isn't it great?!"

Marlene and Denzel both nodded, a fond expression in the older boy's eyes as he looked at Marlene. She returned the look, giving him a slight punch to his shoulder.

Yuffie took their hands and led them out of the house, humming a chipper song.

************

Tifa laughed, throwing a punch into Cloud's stomach playfully, "My first day of being fully conscious and you hog me all to yourself."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, setting her down on his bed lightly, "It may be wrong but I feel like being selfish today."

She nodded, "I do too."

His lips captured hers again, his tongue snaking into her mouth for more of her taste. Her body molded against his, her insides quaking with desire. Suddenly something came to her mind and she pulled away. She needed to try this.

"Cloud?"

"What Teef?" He asked her, his lips busy with the side of her neck.

"I love you."

She felt him smile against her skin, her heart fluttering in response, "I love you too, Tifa. I always have."

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. And to everyone who has added this story to their favorites list, along with adding me to your favorites as well. I hope this story has done everything for you that it has for me. Don't worry though, I'll be back in a day or so with a new fan fic so keep your eyes open everyone. Thank you again everyone. I loved all of your ideas and praises. There will definitely be more CloudXTifa and FFVII/AC stories to come so keep looking. Keep checking my profile for updates. **

**With all my love,**

**~Nikki~**


End file.
